You're Hired!
by b.goddess
Summary: Brittany is a freelance writer in NY. While Santana Lopez is an owner of one of the top modelling company. What will happen if two different worlds collide? BRITTANA FanFic.
1. Chapter 1: It Depends

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_"Where are you?"_

"Easy there, big guy! I'm on my way... Fuck!" _Beeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"What? What the hell happened, Santana?" Sam spoke from the other line. "Hello? San?"

"Yow Trouts! I'm gonna call you back. I got stuck!"

"What do you mean you got stuck? Shit! Are you having sex?"

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm just messing with you." He laughed which pisses me off even more.

"Fuck off Trouty Mouth! I'm not in the best mood today."

"Sorry..." I can imagine his face turning pale.

"Okay, I'll call you back. I got stuck in a traffic jam! I'm gonna have to take the subway."

"Wait! Is it safe?"

"Don't worry..."

"Okay, be careful Santana."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and gather the files in my car. I got out and went to take a subway train.

There are too much people in the subway. _What the hell?_ I gulped and looked around. _I can do this. _I told myself over and over again that I can survive this sea of people walking and jogging around from left to right. I breathe a sigh of relief when I entered the train. There are still many people inside so I walked to look for a seat. While I'm walking my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Miss Lopez, you're meeting will start in an hour and Mr. Evans is asking where is your current location now?" _

"Still on the train Beck, tell him I'll be there soon but he needs to prepare so if I don't show up he'll know what to do." Becky Jackson is my secretary ever since I started to establish the modelling company I own. I like her because our point of views is the exact opposite of each other. She's not like the other people who go with what I tell them. She's bitchier than the other models we work with and she's fearless - half of it is because I'm always here to back her up.

_"Okay. Should I still prepare for your coffee or do you have your own today? I don't want my effort to go on the trash so tell me if I still need to make you one." _See? She's blunt like that.

"No, no need. Thanks!"

_"Okay. That would be all. By the way Mr. Evans said that you should just go and fuck yourself. Oh, hold on. He's saying something." _I heard them chatted for awhile. _"Santana! This is Sam. Where are you? You know I can't do this alone. I need you here boss!" _I chuckled at him.

"Whatever. I'll think about it... but be prepared. Bye!" I turned off my phone so he can no longer disturb me. Sam can do this meeting by himself. I've been training him a lot but he kept on stuttering whenever we are in the actual meeting. I'm lost with my own thoughts when someone bumped into me causing for the both of us to fall.

"What the fuck? Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry... I really am." I looked forward and saw the most gorgeous blonde staring back at me. She's wearing a V-neck shirt, pants and black rimmed glasses. "A-are you okay? I'm really sorry. Here, let me help you up."

"No need. I can handle myself."

"I'm really sorry."

"Whatever." I stood up and fix myself. I went to different direction and never looked back. _I can't look back. The last thing I need now is distraction. Damn, she's so beautiful... just one more look Santana. Look back! Look back!_ My mind is on debate right now whether to look back or not-

"Hey!" I immediately turn around and met her blue orbs staring and melting me away. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What do you want again?"

"Oh, you dropped your phone." She said and handed me my phone.

"Thanks." I tried to smile politely and turn my back against her.

"Uhm, do you want to share?" She asked. I pretended that I didn't hear her. "Hey..." She tapped me on my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Tsk! What?"

"I said do you want to share a seat? It's vacant. Looking at your suit you're still far from your destination. Why don't you just sit here?"

"Will that make you shut up?" She smiled and nodded. How can you be so cute when someone just snapped at you? This girl is unbelievable. I took a seat beside her.

"Thank you." I said and sighed.

"Hmm... bad day?" I just nodded.

"Oh, I figured. You're such in a bad mood a while ago." I didn't respond. "Is this your first time to here?" I shook my head. "Really?" I nodded. "Oh, I wonder why it's my first time seeing you here. Are you late for work?"

"Did your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Oh, sorry... I'm Brittany! Brittany S. Pierce but don't confuse me with Britney Spears because I'm not her. It's just coincidence that we're both blonde. Besides my middle name is Susan so I'm Brittany Susan Pierce technically." She explained. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. "You know," she said, "it is okay to laugh once in a while..." she smiled at me.

"You're impossible."

"Yeah, and you're beautiful." She openly said it. It's like it was not a big deal for her that she told me that. _You are so different._ I blushed.

"Uhm, so..."

"So what's your name stranger?"

"Why would I tell you my name?"

"Because my parents said that I should not talk to stranger. I'm not a stranger to you so you can talk to me. You already know my name. But now I'm disobeying my parents because I'm talking to you. You won't even tell me your name. You are a stranger."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Sometimes... whenever I'm not in the mood to talk. But I like talking and expressing myself."

"Santana..."

"Huh?"

"My name is Santana."

"Oh, I like your name. It suits you. It sounds sexy." She made me blush again.

Okay, I'll admit I'm having a good time with her. Maybe I'll just leave the meeting to Sam just to get to know this blunt girl in front of me. Something about her makes me want to know her more.

"You're not good at taking compliments are you?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"That's okay. A lot of people do actually."

"Do you work?"

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes." She smiled.

"What? What do you mean sometimes?"

"Yeah, I mean I work sometimes."

"What do you do for a living?" I curiously asked.

"I'm a freelance writer. But, tough luck! All my works were rejected."

"Is it too bad?" I tried to lighten up the mood.

"I don't know."

"Well, will you let me read it?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it." She said while tapping her chin. She's really adorable! "Okay. But I didn't bring it today, maybe next time if I see you again here. I promise I'll bring it with me."

"Okay..."

"So, how about you? What's your work?"

"Well, I'm working at a modelling company."

"You're a model?"

"No, no... well. How will I say this... Hmm, we handle and hire models."

"Ah, cool!"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Most women in the company are bitches. Crab mentality is dominated that place."

"Oh... well, it happens all the time. When someone is getting higher people will pull them down."

The train stopped and announced where we are.

"So, I'll see you around?" She asked me.

"Do you need to work today?"

"Hmm, maybe? It depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"You."

"Why me?"

"Let's go out for a coffee. My treat!"

"Whoa! Slow down there stranger!"

"No, I'm Brittany."

"Whatever you say..."

"So, are you free today?"

"Well, it depends..." I imitated her answer.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on which cafe you'll take me."

We smiled to each other like dorks. We ran out of the train station. I opened my phone and messages flooded my inbox. I made a quick call telling Sam I can't make it. Brittany took me to her apartment. Things went crazy after our talk at the cafe. I'm practically straddling her when the door closed. We kissed each other like idiots and smiled through every kisses.

"Do we need to slow down?" She asked me in between kisses.

"Do you want to slow down?"

"It depends..."

"Depends on me again?" I moved to kiss her neck as she carried me to her bedroom. She slowly put me down on the bed. Her bed feels so soft. We parted when we felt the need to take some air. She turned on the lamp beside her bed. We sat down on the bed facing each other. We smiled as we look into each other's eyes.

"What?" I asked her and smiled like an idiot.

"What what?" She smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful..."

"Okay, I no longer believe you. It's the twelfth time you told me that."

"Oh, so you're counting..."

"You're crazy."

"Not yet. But I'm about to." She winked at me and leaned in for a kiss.

"Do you need anything else? Do you need to use the bathroom? That door," she pointed out to the door at the end of her room, "is the bathroom." I looked around her room and saw that it was small but she made it look like spacious because of the color of her walls and the mirror she placed on the walls. There were portraits and canvass pictures hanging too. There's a desk near the window. Oh, there's a small balcony too. "So..."

"So what?" I asked her. She smiled at me again and leaned in. This time I wrapped my arm around her neck. She moved closer to me. She kissed me passionately on the lips. It's like she's relishing my lips. Our kiss became heated as I respond hungrily to her. My other hand is on her sides going up and down. A minute later she's tugging the hem of my shirt as if asking for permission to take it off of me. I just nodded as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt. She trailed kisses on my neck down to my chest, to the valley of my breasts, to my abs and stomach. She slowly undresses me and told me to lie down. "Are you comfortable now?" She whispered seductively to me. I can't speak. I'm intoxicated by her. I just nodded. "Good." She pecked me on the lips and trailed kisses down my body.

"Wait!" I said as my voice hitched.

"D-do you want to stop? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no... Come here." I pulled her back so it's like she's lying on top of me but she's supporting her body with her firm arms. "Can I take these off?" I hold her glasses. She smiled and kissed the top of my nose.

"Of course." She said sweetly.

"Can you still see me without this?"

"Yeah, a little blurry but I can still see your lovely face. Don't worry." I slowly took her glasses off. She looks stunning. I placed her glasses on the bedside table.

"Done?" she asked me. I nodded. She straddled me as she slowly stripped off her clothes causing me to mentally drool over her. She has a nice body; she's very fair and sexy. When she's done she wiggled her eyebrows to me.

"Dork!" I playfully slapped her arm.

"Ow! You're a bad, bad girl..." She moved on my neck and alternate between kissing and nipping. I moaned at her and my hips buckled up.

She slowly moved her hands to my breast and took my hardened nipple. She massaged them while her other hand roamed around my body.

"Ugh, Britt! That feels so good." I fisted her hair and pulled it back causing her to moan.

Her hand finally landed on my core. She rubbed on my slit gently while emitting more moans from me.

"You're so ready for me, Santana..." She said and kisses me on the lips again. She entered me with two fingers. She stopped once inside me.

"Is this okay? Does it hurt?"

"No... I'm fine." I shut my eyes and kissed her again. She slowly pulled out her fingers and entered me again. She went back and forth until we settled in a rhythm. A few minutes later I can feel myself building up.

"Britt..."

"San... you're so wet."

"Deeper Britt... ugh! Faster." She quickened her pace as I moved with her. We grind into each other wildly. Brittany has her core on my thighs as she continued to push inside me. I continue to grind on her as I feel her building up.

"Santana... shit! I-I'm close."

"Britt... Ugh! Don't stop!"

"I'm... I'm coming, San."

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt!" We came together and brought each other down from our high. She rolled off of me and lies down beside me.

"That was..."

"Yeah. It was amazing." I said. "I haven't done that since..." I trailed off as I pushed a thought away from my mind. We settled in a comfortable silence. I know that she's still awake.

"What are you thinking?" I asked and faced her. I moved closer to her and shared her pillow.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about you."

"You are very much aware that I'm still here with you right?" I laughed at her but her face is serious. She faced me and caressed my cheek. I kissed her hand and smiled.

"I don't want this to be a one night stand Santana." I was shocked at what she said.

"What... what do you mean?" I asked.

"I like you, Santana. I'd like to know more about you. There's something in you that draw me closer to you. I don't know why but I'd like to stick around you."

"Britt-"

She sighed. "I know... I'm sorry. I should have never said that. Well, we should-" she was about to stand up but I pulled her down and kiss her lips.

"Can you just stop talking and listen to me first?" She nodded. "Okay, first of all, I am really shocked at what you just said... but, I think I like you too. I feel the same way. I'm drawn into you. As impossible as it may seem but I think I've known you forever. It felt right being with you. This is my first time to feel this way." She smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"So..."

"So what?"

"This is not just a one night stand?"

"Well, it depends..."

"Santana!"

"Okay, okay. This is not."

"Good. Now can you tell me your full name?"

"What?"

"You just tell me your first name... I'd like to know you. Let's start with your name. Tell me about yourself." She beamed at me.

"Well, I'm Santana Marie Lopez."

"Ooh, a sexy name followed by a sacred one."

"Shut up!" I playfully rolled my eyes at her. She rested on top of me as I continue, "I came from a small town called Lima in Ohio. I went to McKinley High when I was in high school..." and the rest is history. Quite fast right? But this is just the beginning of our story.


	2. Chapter 2: Not An Update

_**Sorry, this is not an update but I'll try to post soon. Guys, please leave a review! It will mean a lot to me. If you want this story to keep going please do leave a review or at least follow the story. Thank you guys! xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Real Update!

_**Thanks for those people who left their reviews. Please keep on reading this Fanfic. Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I called her phone to wake her up.<p>

_"Argh! What?"_

"You need to work."

_"Huh?"_

"You're going to be late. Get up!"

_"I'm up!"_

"No, you're not. You're lying." I laughed at her.

"_Brittany_..." I heard her sigh.

"San, you need to work. C'mon, you said that your work starts at eight in the morning."

_"It's still too early." _she grunted. I can imagine her face scrunching up.

"No, time to get up Santana! C'mon, I need to see your beautiful face today."

"_Whatever. Okay, I'm up. How can you be so jolly this early?"_ I heard her stretching up. I yawned to myself.

"I don't know. Hmm... I'll see you at the subway?"

_"Maybe..."_ I was disappointed when she said that.

"Okay."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing... just, just go and prepare yourself. Have a nice day."

_"Okay. Bye!."_

An hour later I am on my way to the train station. I am still trying to find companies who might like my works. Being a freelance writer is hard. My credit card is near its limit. I need to find an extra job. I entered the train and found my usual seat. It's still early so the train is not that crowded. I looked outside as the train moves. i stared at nothing in particular.

_"Brittany, are you kidding?"_

_"Dad, no... I really wanted to become a writer."_

_My dad's face turned to disgust, "Susan! Talk some sense to your daughter!" She shouted at my mom. _

_"Dad, I decided that I'll take up journalism in NYU. I'm granted with a scholarship... please? I-I need your approval on this."_

_"What money will you make out of it?"_

_"Is that all what you care about dad? Money?"_

_"Brittany!" My mom interfered._

_"NO! I'm tired of this mom."_

_"Where are you going?" My mom asked and went straight to my room._

_"Let her go, Susan! You can't leave this house Brittany!" I heard my dad shouting._

_I cried on my bed as I rock back and forth. I have been a good daughter to them all my life. I always obey them. I always say yes to what they wanted for me. Dad always gets what he wanted. He always wins and it's so unfair. I only wanted this one thing - my passion, and they can't even support me. There's a knock on my door. I know it is my mom. She slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked and sits beside me._

_"Honey…" She started to say and opened her arms. My mom always knows how to comfort me. She held me into a tight embrace and rubbed my back as I continued to cry._

_"This is the only thing I want mom!" I shouted at her chest._

_"I know, sweetie. But, you know your father very much…" _

_"He's so unfair!"_

_"He only wanted what's best for you."_

_"Why can't I control and live my own life?"_

_"Brittany, it's not like that. Please don't say that…"_

_"You don't understand mom."_

_"I do… of course, I do. You are my daughter and I always understand you. I know that you love writing. I read some of your works and it all looked good. I bet you'll be a great writer someday." She smiled at me._

_"How can I be a 'great writer' if your husband kept on pushing me to other tracks? It's just so unfair mom."_

_"We need you to manage the company Brittany. You are our only child. Who else will manage the firm after us?" great! My mom is talking about our law firm now. Both of my parents are lawyers so they're pushing me to take law as well._

_"You know I can't mom. I don't understand daddy anymore. He's always pushing me to do things that he only likes. First, the school I will go to. Second, the course I'll take up. Third, the fixed marriage!" Yes! You heard it right. Dad wanted me to marry a man named Kent, the son of one of the big law firms here in LA. My mom also hated the idea of it but she can't do anything. I don't want my mom to get hurt._

_"Honey…"_

_"Mom, I'm so tired."_

_"I know you are, Brittany. Here…" She handed me an envelope. _

_"W-what's this?" I opened the thick envelope and saw my passport and money inside it._

_"Go and follow your heart, honey. I don't want you ending up being like me." My mom was also forced into this marriage so she understands me. She's left with no choice back then and I really pity her._

_"But mom-"_

_"Don't worry about me. I can handle your father."_

_"Come with me mom… please?"_

_"I-I can't leave your dad. I love him Brittany. We promised to stick together through thick and thin."_

_"But does he love mom?"_

_"It doesn't matter, honey. He's my husband. You'll understand me when you fall in love."_

_"Thanks mom."_

_"If you need anything call this. Don't ever call my phone or your dad's. He'll find you. But don't worry, I'll stop him. You've grown up to be a lovely and tough young lady, Brittany. Look at you. My baby is no longer a baby." I cried and held my mom really tight. _

_"Mom, I'll always be your baby. I love you, mom." _

_"I love you too, Brittany." She kissed me on the forehead and locked the door._

_"Come on, I'll help you pack..."_

"Brittany?" I was brought out of my daydream when I saw Santana. "Oh, shit! Why are you crying? What's wrong?" She immediately sat beside me and hugged me. I didn't realize that I was crying.

* * *

><p>Santana and I went back to my apartment. I nearly passed out because of the weariness I gained from crying. She's carried me bridal style. I refused at first but she insisted. Jeez, she's really strong. I can really sense that she's worried about me. The way up to my apartment has been so quiet. My apartment is in the fourth floor of this building.<p>

"Where are your keys?" she gently asked me.

"Put me down, Santana."

"No, give me your keys. Let me take care of you."

My heart melts when I heard her say that. I get the keys out of my bag and handed them to her. She opened the door and went straight to my room. She carefully placed me down as if she's afraid that I might break. She went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel.

"Lie down." She said and helped me to lie down. She wipes my eyes and cheeks with the towel she has.

"Santana… thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I just hate it whenever I saw someone like that. What's wrong Britt?"

We were both silent. We just stared at each other's eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Rest for now."

"You're really late for work, San. I'm so sorry."

"Ssshhh… Britt it is okay. Your eyes are too red. Does it hurt?"

"A little…" I said shyly.

"Okay." She said and stood up. "Why don't we take a nap together?"

"San, you don't need to do this."

"But I want to…" she winked at me and took off her shoes and suit. She lay down beside me and snuggled into me. I smiled when she pulled me in to rest my head on her chest.

"Nap time, Britt-Britt."

That's the last thing I heard before I fall asleep.

I woke up and see that it's already dark. _Shit! We overslept!_ We are still in the same position when we fell asleep. I smiled and kissed Santana on the lips. She stirred but didn't wake up. I grabbed this opportunity to get out of bed. I went to the bathroom to look at myself. My eyes are still a bit swollen. I washed my face and tied my hair into a messy bun. Santana is still asleep. Even sleeping she looks beautiful. I love seeing her in my bed. I smiled like an idiot just staring at her. I decided to prepare a dinner for us. When I opened the fridge there's nothing in there aside from milk, water and juice. No solid. I slapped my forehead. _I should probably store some food in here so I can cook whenever Santana is around._ I just decided to order pizza for the both of us.

Just as I was setting the table, Santana came out fully dressed.

"You basically missed work today, Santana. Are you still planning to go?" I laughed at her.

"Uhm, yeah. I have a meeting to attend to."

"Santana, it's already nine in the evening."

"I know." She said and walked up to kiss me. "How are you feeling by the way?" She kissed me again.

"I'm okay." I said and kissed her back. "Well, can you at least join me for dinner?"

"Sure… I'd like to have dinner with you." She said sweetly.

I pulled a stool for her and helped her sit up. I steal a kiss from her and fixed her plate. I sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, it's just pizza."

"No, it's not just pizza Brittany. I don't want to hear you underestimating things, okay?" I nodded. "Especially when you bought it. Where are you going when I saw you this morning?"

"Hmm… no particular place."

"Do you always travel while crying?" she laughed at me.

"No. I just… I remembered my parents. That's all."

"Oh, so you miss them?"

"Yeah, especially my mom."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know if they are still in LA." I shrugged.

"Why? You don't have contact to your family?"

"I do. But, it's complicated Santana."

"Okay." She shrugged and continued to eat. She checked on her wrist watch.

"Do you really need to go?" she just nodded. "Okay. You're boss is probably mad at you for being absent today." She cleared her throat.

"Uhm, no. Not really."

"How can you be so sure? You're always late and today you're absent. Expect the worse, Santana."

"It's okay." She shrugged again. She seemed so cool. Work doesn't really bother her unlike me. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me Britt." She faced me and held my hand.

"It's just… I'm not doing so well in writing. I think no one ever liked them. This morning I planned to look for an extra job."

"Britt, don't say that!"

"But it's true… I got rejected over and over again."

"Will you let me read them?"

"Nope. They're just stupid. Forget it."

"Brittany!" She almost shouted at me.

"I'm sorry."

"C'mon, give me your works. I'll read them at home and see what I can do to help."

"You, being here helps me already San." She smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. I tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled back.

"What work do you intend to apply for?"

"I don't know. Any stable job is fine since writing isn't working well for me."

"Hmm… well, try here." She gave me a card.

"What's this? Is this where you work?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Santana, I can't. I don't even know what work I'll apply for."

"Well, are you willing to work as a secretary?"

"What? How?"

"Just answer me."

"Maybe?"

"Give them a call. Just inquire and if there's no vacancy I'll help you to look for another job."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because… you deserve it." She winked at me.

Well, there's nothing wrong in trying. Maybe tomorrow I'll give it a shot.

"B, I really need to go." I immediately pouted. "Ugh, don't use that on me now… I promise we'll see each other tomorrow. So, please… erase that pout on your pretty face." She stood up and peppered kisses on my face.

"Promise?" I held my pinky in front of her.

"What's that?"

"Pinky promise… C'mon, you have to promise me."

"Okay, I promise!" She said as she linked her pinky finger on mine. She sealed it with a kiss which made me laugh.

"I have to go now. Give me one last kiss?" I kissed her passionately and walked her out of my apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thoughts?<strong>_

_**Please do leave a REVIEW. It'll mean a lot to me. Should I still continue this or not? Next chapter will be the continuation or the end. It depends on you guys... Thanks for reading! xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 3: Job Interview

_**This is a new chapter guys. Thanks for all the reviews I got. Please leave more reviews after you read this. I guess I have to end this soon. I don't think a lot of people like this. If you don't like the sex scene, well I am #sorrynotsorry. Stop reading if you don't like. Okay... Thanks anyways.**_

* * *

><p>I walked up to the company Santana suggested after a month. I tried to give it a shot after my works have been rejected over and over again. <em>Whoa! This is pretty impressive building. <em>When I entered, I was a little intimidated with what and who I saw. There are a lot of pretty girls and hot boys walking around, talking on the phone and animatedly talking with other businessmen and models. I took a few deep breaths and walked to the reception area.

"Excuse me?" I asked and cleared my throat to the receptionist. She's a girl with dark brown hair. She's pretty and slim. She looks busy typing something on the computer.

I cleared my throat again, "Excuse me?"

"WHAT?" She snapped at me.

"I'm here to-"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but-"

"You may leave!" She sounded board.

"But Santana said-"

"I said, you may leave now." She looked up to me. I furrow my brows.

"Fine. But if you could just tell Santana Lopez that I dropped by it would be a great help. I'm Brittany by the way." I turned around to leave.

"WAIT!" She immediately ran towards me. "Wait." I heard her say again. I'm not sure if she's talking to me so I didn't look back.

"Brittany!" _Okay. So she's talking to me. _"I mean Miss Brittany... Y-you're Miss Brittany Pierce?" I nodded. _Okay, she's creeping me out. _

"How did you know my name? I don't have a schedule today."

"Oh... uhm, sorry. I, uh, well..." She stuttered. "Miss Lopez is expecting you." She stated. I'm really confused of what's happening. A few minutes ago she was just snapping at me and now she's all too gentle.

* * *

><p>"Becky, come on!" I begged Becky to stay a little longer.<p>

"Santana... my family needs me now. I can't stay for another day. I already filed my resignation letter... did you read it?" Becky asked me.

"Of course..."

"Good. I have to go." She said as she finished packing up her things.

"Becky, how can you do this to me? You can't just leave me." I begged her. Becky's family is moving to Thailand and she's coming with them. I know that she also had a hard time deciding about this. She's been so dedicated with this job. I don't think of anybody else capable of doing what she's done for me.

"Santana, you know I'll stay if I can. But this is the only time I can be with my family. I spent a few years away from them. This is my only chance to be there for them." I understand her. _I can't do anything about this anymore. I don't have a say because it's her family we're talking about._

I sighed, "Okay... but can you do me one last favor?"

"Name it..." She said and looked at me.

* * *

><p>"So... Miss Pierce, tell me about yourself." A short blond girl is interviewing me today. She placed my resume down on the table and looked at me. She's different from the other employees I saw. Maybe she's the owner or something. She looks intimidating.<p>

"Well, I am a freelance writer. I graduated from NYU..."

"Tell me something not written on your resume."

"Oh..." _What is there to tell? _"Well, let me get this straight... I'm not really in to fashion. I don't care about the looks and dresses. I don't really wear fancy clothes. I just like to be me." I shrugged.

"So what made you think that we'll hire someone like you if you're not into fashion or modelling? You are aware that we are a modelling agency, right?"

"Well, I'm not applying for a modelling job. I only care about being a secretary. I think it's in line with my profession because I'm a writer. I think I can do it better than anyone else."

"Can you make a coffee?" I nodded curiously. "Make me one."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Coffee's there." She pointed to the corner of the room. I stood up and do what she asked me to. After that I returned and gave it to her. I took a sit again. She looked at the coffee and smelled it. She nodded.

"Aren't you gonna drink it?"

"Nope. I don't drink coffee."

"What? Then why did you ask me to do it? Oh, you're impossible."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled at me.

"Are all employees here like that? I think I'll be insane if I work here..." I said bluntly.

"Nope. They're not. Oh, c'mon... we're hilarious!"

"Oh, really?" We both laughed.

"Do you have a paper and a pen?"

"Yeah..."

"Get ready writing what I am going to say... listen carefully." I grabbed my paper and pen and prepared to write.

"Write these letters, Y,O,U, A, R, E, H, I, R, E and D." My eyes went wide. "Read it for me Miss Pierce."

"You-are-hired." I said not believing what I just said. "Is this for real?"

"Why you don't want it?"

"Aren't you supposed to say that you'll call me back or something?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, well... I was kinda expecting to hear you say them. I constantly hear it from the previous companies I applied for."

"Well, we are different. We are here for change and for the better."

"Is it a tag line or something?"

"Nope. Okay, we're done here. You can start on Monday. The receptionist downstairs will orient you about the time, rules and everything. Contracts will be ready when you get back here. Be ready and good luck!"

"Wow. Thank you!" I shook her hand and she left the office.

I walked out of the building excitedly. _I can't wait to see Santana and tell her the good news. I'll be working with her! I should prepare something for her tonight!_

* * *

><p>I called Santana for a few times but she isn't picking up. I got really disappointed. I texted her but I got no response back. I decided to go to the supermarket and buy some ingredients. I'm gonna cook a special dinner for her. I gotta thank her. I can't believe that I'm now officially employed. But I'm really confused about my interview, it seems so easy. I got accepted almost right away. They're insane! <em>Oh, well. I'll just do what I have to do!<em> I called Santana again before I go home from the supermarket to see if she wanted anything. But it kept on going to her voice mail. I'm beyond frustrated.

I went home and placed the ingredients on the kitchen counter. I went to my bedroom and lie down on the bed. A lot of things suddenly entered my mind as I reviewed what happened in the last couple of weeks. _It all went so fast. _

_But, there's no going back now. I like her. There's something about her that amaze me. I'm not just captivated by her beauty. Oh, Santana... I wish you will never get tired of me. _I sighed. I tried to call her phone again but no answer. I just left her a voice message to let her know that I'm home.

I researched some recipes in case Santana decided to drop by in here. _I still have to cook, in case she comes here. She's probably tired from work. _I tapped on my phone as I continuously searched for some recipes. I noted the ingredients that I have so it'll not be a problem. I got frustrated again from all the procedures. _I swear, I really find recipes confusing. How come other people find cooking so easy? It's like they're a scientist or something._

I didn't realize that I slept while browsing the internet. I woke up around 5 o'clock. _Shit! I gotta start working! _I clumsily got out of bed and change to some comfortable clothes. I tied my hair up and started preparing the spaghetti with meatballs. _Well, it's my favorite though I really don't know how to make it. I guess I'll just follow the instructions written in the internet. _An hour and a half later... Yes! It took me forever to cook it. I made a not-so-perfect spaghetti with meatballs. I set the table and took a quick shower.

I called Santana again. I paced back and forth hoping that she'd pick up. But she never did. It's already nine in the evening. _She's probably home by now. _I sighed in disappointment. I went to the kitchen and started to clean up. Just as I was picking up the plates the doorbell rang. _Santana!_

I ran into the door and opened it. A delivery guy with a huge bouquet of rose stood in front of me.

"Good evening, are you Miss Pierce?"

"Uh, y-yeah... Yes, I am!"

"These are for you..." She handed me the bouquet. "Please sign here." I signed at the paper he's holding and thanked him. There was a card on top of it.

_Congratulations, Brittany! -Santana_

She's so sweet though I'd really love if she handed this to me personally. I closed the door but there was another knock. I opened it again and saw more delivery guys. Each of them is holding a lily. They came to give me the lilies one by one. I was so confused right now. When the last guy handed the lily to me, there was another note.

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your calls. - Santana_

Okay. She's really puzzling me out. I dialled her number again. It rang three times then I heard her voice for the first time today.

"You look pretty tonight..." she said as I looked around the hallway. There... I see her. She's holding a teddy bear with a 'congratulations' sign inside the heart he's holding. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"N-no... it's okay." I said and disconnected the call. She's now in front of me.

"For you..." She gave me the teddy bear.

"This is too much, Santana."

"This... is not too much." She said as she leaned up to kiss me. "Congratulations Britt-Britt."

"Thank you... Come in." I let her in and grabbed the suitcase she's holding. I help her as she removes her coat. I lead her to the living room and she sat on the couch. I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I gave it to her and started to massage her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said and kissed her on the lips.

"Hmm... what is that smell?"

"Oh, I totally forgot! I prepared a dinner for you!"

"For me? I'm not the one who got that job, B!"

"I know... but this is just to thank you... for everything you've done for me."

"I haven't done anything special, Britt-"

"San, you have. I had been blessed this past month. I am so lucky you came to my life."

"Brittany-" I kissed her passionately. I closed my eyes and smile through the kiss. When I opened my eyes I saw her staring adoringly at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I just... you don't mean that."

"I mean everything I say. Do you doubt me?"

"No... Of course not."

"Then believe me when I say that I'm so lucky to have you here."

"Thank you." I wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"W-what's wrong, San?" She shook her head. I hugged her. "Talk to me, please?"

"This is the first time I felt good about myself, Brittany. You're the only one who ever told me that."

"What?"

"A lot of people... well, most of the people I've met in the past just took me for granted. Thank you for saying that... I really need to hear it especially now."

"Okay, I am now really curious. What happened, San?" She didn't respond. "Is this about work? Is your boss pressuring you or something? Are you stressed out?"

"It's been a long day, Britt... a really, really long day. I've been in the meeting the whole day. One meeting followed by another. It didn't go well."

"Oh, I'm sorry Santana..."

"Don't be... this is my fault."

"No, I know that this is my fault. You're always tardy and some days you've been absent because of me. I'm really sorry. I didn't know that it is affecting your work so much."

"It's not just about work. Let's not talk about it, okay?"

"Okay... but I'm really sorry Santana."

"Well, aren't you gonna invite me to eat?"

"Oh, sorry..." I stood up and offered my hand to her. "Well, would you like to have a great dinner with me?"

"It would be a pleasure." She said as she took my hand. I led her to the dining table. I pulled a chair for her and pour her a glass of wine. I served her before I sat down.

"This smells delicious..." She stated and grabbed her fork. I did the same and tasted the spaghetti. My eyes went wide. _Shit! _I spitted it out and drank some water. Santana did the same. We stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"I'm really sorry... I'm the worst cook ever." I blushed and hid my face behind my hands. I felt her stood up and she sat into my lap. She kissed both of my hands and removed them away from my face.

"Let's just go out for dinner."

"Santana, you're tired. How about we order instead of going out?"

"Sounds better."

"Okay... I'll call. Wait for me in the living room. I'll clean up this mess."

After dinner, I asked her to spend the night with me. We are on the bedroom getting ready to hit the bed.

"I promise I'll wake you up early tomorrow." I told her.

"B, tomorrow's Saturday. I don't have work, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... will you take a shower with me?"

"How about let's get dirty before shower?" She kissed me on the lips tenderly.

"San, you are tired. You need rest." I stated as I pulled away from her.

She stripped down slowly. I gulped as I saw her gloriously naked in front of me. My jaw dropped at how sexy and hot she looks.

"Okay." She shrugged. _How can I not be tempted?_ I tried to pull her towards me but she moved away quickly. "Hmm... I need to rest, right?" she teased me.

"Santana!" I shouted at her frustrated. She went to the bathroom and locked the door. I knocked on it as I took off my clothes as fast as I can.

"Let me in." I shouted.

"Nope. You just lost your chance!" I heard her say.

"Please... baby?"

She opened the door, "What did you just say?"

"Please..."

"No... y-you called me something."

"Huh?"

"Say it again."

"Say what again?"

"You called me baby."

"Oh... I, I'm sorry... I didn't-" She connected our lips together pulled me inside.

We relaxed ourselves on the tub. I massage her back as I place gentle kisses on her neck.

"Tell me more about yourself." I said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything... who's your first love? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind of question I want you to answer."

"Hmm... fine!" She whined but I placed another kiss on her neck and hugged her tight. "Well, she's a girl."

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Is that all the information I get?"

"Well, she was my best friend. She's a pretty girl, she's also blond... she is caring, passionate, disciplined but very competitive. What she wants is what she gets."

"When did you become together?"

"Junior high... it was a pretty tough year. I was outed in front of the whole school... I was a closet lesbian. But when my mortal enemies in the cheering squad found out about this, they used it as their leverage against me. Things got pretty messy."

"I'm sorry that it happened to you."

"Well, I'm not. I'm still thankful for everything that has happened to me."

"So... what happened between you and your first lady?"

"My first lady huh?" She laughed but I know that she's uncomfortable. "Well, we are just not meant to be." She yawned.

"Okay... let's just talk about her some other time. Are you ready to head out?" she nodded.

I went out of the tub and grab a towel. I opened up one for her and I wrapped it around her. She went out first and I drained the bathtub. I dried myself and went to the bedroom. I found her lying on the bed with the towel still wrapped around her. She's fast asleep. I immediately get dressed and I pulled out some clothes for her as well. I gently put on some clothes on her. I locked the door and turned the lights off. I lay beside her and cuddled her. I kissed the top of her head and sighed in contentment.

"Don't leave me, Britt." She said. I looked at her but she's still asleep. I shook my head and stared at her with pity on my eyes. _I don't know about your past but I'll definitely stay in your life. I'm falling for you, Santana. I can't help but to fall for you. I hope you feel the same way._

"I won't leave... I won't let you go. That is a promise that I would keep." I whispered to her and linked our pinkies together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Am I going so fast? What do you feel about this chapter? Any suggestions on what you'd like to see in the next chapter? Do you still want sexy scenes here? Please review. It would mean a lot! Thanks!<strong>_

**BRITTANA forever... -xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4: Officially Yours

**_Here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy..._**

* * *

><p>Today is Sunday. Santana and I went to the mall. She dragged me out of the apartment today after our whole rest day yesterday. She said that she'd buy me some clothes that will suit my look as a secretary.<p>

"Hmm, I bet this will look good on you... your boss will probably like it."

She's been going on and on about the clothes we got. Well, she got. Because she's the only one getting all that clothes for me. I don't have a thing for fashion unlike her so I let her decide. I trust her enough to dress me like a doll.

"Can we at least get some rest for a minute? I'm tired, San!" I whined.

"Britt, we're almost done... Here. Try all these." She gave me another pair of shoes, skirt and top. "Your officemates will be so enraged if you wear that tomorrow. Men will drool all over you."

"San, are you trying to sell me or something? Besides, I'm not trying to impress."

"I know... that's why I like you. You're different." She kissed me on the lips before she pushed me inside the fitting room. I looked at the price tag. _Damn. This ain't cheap. I can't afford this. _

"Uh... San?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't... it doesn't fit." I lied.

"May I see..." She got inside and saw me looking at the price tag. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Brittany. It's my treat."

"San-" she kissed me and pinned me on the wall.

"You can't say no. Or else..." She trailed off and kissed me seductively. She pulled out and left me longing for her.

"Such a tease!" she laughed at me and left the fitting room. After a few minutes, I came out and saw Santana talking to a saleslady that's obviously flirting with her. When Santana saw me, she stopped.

"Wow." She said.

"How do I look?" I said pushing my glasses up.

"Perfect." She said and went closer to me.

"Really?" I blushed.

"Yeah. You're the hottest secretary I've ever met."

"Dork!" I playfully slapped her arm. We laughed earning a glare from the saleslady.

"C'mon... let's get you out of that outfit." She smiled at me and led me back to the fitting room.

After a few hundred dollars of shopping for shoes, bags, skirts, tops and other things that Santana wanted for me we are finally seated at one of my favorite restaurants.

"Now... this is my treat." I said. She nodded and smiled at me. "Let's order as many as we want. This is my way of saying thanks to you."

"Will you ever stop thanking me?"

"Will you ever stop being so good to me?"

We had a little staring contest and laughed at how we both look.

"So... what time are you going to work tomorrow?" Santana asked me after we placed our orders.

"Same time as you... but I have to be a little early since I don't know who I'll be working for. Maybe it's the one who interviewed me. She's really insane. Are all your co-workers like that?"

"Well, I don't know... maybe? Am I insane?"

I shook my head.

"Good. I better not be. The only person I want to be crazy for is you." Santana told me. My heart sank when I heard that. I took Santana's hand and squeezed it gently.

The food had been served. The wine Santana ordered is delicious and crisp. Santana cleared her throat.

"Let's have a toast..." She raised her glass towards me. "I'd like to congratulate you for your new job. I'd also like to give a toast for us. These past months had been crazy and dull but when you came into my life it suddenly turned magical. You gave color to my every day. Thanks for making me happy and satisfied each day. Congratulations, Brittany. I'm so lucky I've met someone like you." We clink glasses as I felt a hot tear stream down my face.

"Thank you, Santana. It's my pleasure to make you smile. You don't know how thankful I am that I have met you."

"Well, fate has laid a hand on us."

"Indeed." I told her and we both took a sip.

She cleared her throat again. "There's uh... one more thing."

"Hmm?" I said as I stuff my mouth with the steak I ordered. I took a sip of the water and asked, "What is it?"

"I wish you'd hold my hand." I laughed but she's serious. I reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "I wish you'd never let it go."

"Of course... it would be my pleasure, San!" I said and smiled warmly at her.

"I wish you'd go out with me on dates, or watch movies with me, dance in the rain, sing me a song to sleep, cuddle me, wake up next to me... I'd love continue doing all those things with you, Brittany."

"I love doing all those things with you too. I love to make you laugh and hold you when you cry because of watching 'The Vow' over and over again." I laughed as I try to remember her whining about watching that film. "I love dancing with you even if there's no music. I love to hear you breathe or snore when you sleep because you get super tired from work." _I think I know where this conversation is headed._

"Brittany..."

"Santana..."

"Will you be my girl friend?" we both said out loud. We're both shocked for a moment and smiled shyly.

"I'd love that... I'd love to be your girl friend."

"Likewise... I'm yours. Proudly so!" I told her. I stood up and kissed her for a few times. I hugged her tightly and went back to my seat.

"Wow!"

"Finally, we are official!" I told her.

"Yeah, I'm officially yours and you're mine... only mine!" she smiled and kissed my hand lovingly. We ate into comfortable silence sneaking glances from each other.

"Good luck to your first job! I know your boss and officemates will love you."

"You think so?"

"I know so..." She said and winked at me.

"Will I see you tomorrow at the office?" I asked her curiously.

"Maybe..."

"What floor are you in?" I asked her again. As time passed I observed that she's been too patient in answering all my questions to her. I am so thankful that she never gets tired and irritated.

"Hmm, 11th floor."

"Oh, that's my floor too according to Syd!"

"Syd? As in Sydney the front desk manager?"

"Yeah. That Sydney." I smiled at her.

"You already have a nickname for her. So, you two are already close?"

"Hmm... well, she's been so nice to me. She oriented me so well and gave me pieces of advice."

"Like what?"

"That I have to act bitchy and ignore the people who'll yap at me."

"Oh, good."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. I mean, you really have to ignore other people. Some people in the office will try to spread rumors about you. You have to show them that it doesn't affect you. If you ever have some problems regarding your work just tell me, okay?"

"Okay, no problem."

"Good. So, any expectations for tomorrow?"

"Hmm... well, I'll just enjoy my new job starting tomorrow."

"You think you'll enjoy being a secretary?"

"Well, it depends on my boss."

"Oh... do you think you will like her?"

"Maybe... I don't know. But I'll do my best to perform my work well."

"Okay. I bet she'll love you."

"She? Do you know her?"

"Hmm... maybe."

"San, so she's a girl? What does she looks like? Is she kind? Is she old? Is she pretty?"

"Whoa! One at a time, Britt. Yeah, she's a girl... she's hot and I think you'll like her. She's really tempting, though."

"Oh, don't worry. I only have these eyes for you." Santana chuckled.

"Really? So you will not like her?"

"Well, I will not like her more than you."

"Hmm. Let's see about that tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll look for you tomorrow. Do you want us to go to work together?"

"Britt, you know how hard it is for me to wake up so early. Not people are like you. You're a morning person, Britt. I am not."

"Come on, Santana. It'll be fun if we go to work together."

"Britt, you have to do this alone. I'll be there to support you. I'll just see you around, okay?" _You are acting weird, Santana. Are you afraid to tell me something?_

"Hmm. So, who is she... or he?"

"What?"

"Do you have a girl friend at work?"

"What are you saying?"

"Clearly, you've been acting so weird. It's like you don't like to be seen with me."

"No, Brittany. It's not like that!"

"Then what?" I almost shouted earning some stares from the other customers.

"Calm down... don't shout!"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I am not afraid of anything..."

"Is your ex girl friend there? The one you're talking about?"

"No. She's not. Britt, it's really nothing. Please don't make it a big deal."

"Okay. I believe you." She sighed and kissed my hand.

"Thank you!" We continued to eat in silence.

We took a cab. Santana dropped me off my apartment and gave me a good bye kiss. We exchange sweet nothings before we parted ways.

"I'll be there tomorrow. I promise. I'm so proud of you, Brittany! Congratulations again!" She kissed me one last time and she went home.

* * *

><p>I woke up before my alarm goes off. <em>Okay, rise and shine! Today is the day.<em> I went to the closet and chose the clothes that Santana asked me to wear today. I'm not really a fan of wearing high heels but I'll try for Santana. After I showered and get dressed, I prepare a lunch for me and Santana. I went out and bought a cup of coffee. _I hope I see Santana at the office. I hope my boss will not be so strict and bitchy._ Thousand of thoughts entered my mind as I walked up to the company. Nothing's changed. There are ton of people going in and out of the building. The lobby is so busy. I finally made it to the elevator and got out on the eleventh floor. Some people greeted me while some ignored me. A brunette girl led me to my own desk and told me to wait for my boss. There's nothing in there aside from the telephone, computer and some files. Good thing I bought colorful sticky notes, varieties of pen and notebook. I sighed to and look at my watch.

"Hi!" A blond man stood in front of me.

"H-hi! Good morning, sir!"

"Oh, no need to stand. I'm Sam Evans by the way." He offered me his hands. He has a charming face but his lips are too big for that pretty face.

"I'm Brittany Pierce." I took his hands and shook it.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yup. I heard a lot of things about you."

"Really? From who?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm. You'll find out soon. Good luck on your first day. Keep that smile on your face! You look pretty."

"Thank you, sir!"

"I'll see you around." He walked away and went to his office.

A few minutes later, a woman walked over to me.

"Hey..." she said.

"Hi."

"I'm Tina... the secretary of Mr. Evans. Do you want some coffee?"

"Oh, no thanks."

"There's nothing much to do today. Another boring day..." She trailed off and sat in front of me.

"Hmm. How can you say that?"

"Well, the bosses had tons of meetings last week. Usually, they'll take a short trip to ease some stress."

"But what about Mr. Evans?"

"They can't take a leave... he's the Vice President of this company."

"Really? Wow..."

"Yeah, and he's really cool and kind. So have you met your boss?"

"Not yet... I'm still waiting for her. Do you know her?"

"Yes. She's the President and owner of this company." I was really shocked. Sydney didn't tell me about this. "She's also cool. You'll be fine with her. Just don't piss her off." Tina continued. I gulped.

"She's here..." A man whispered loudly. The other employees who were chattering a while ago went back to work immediately.

"Well, there's my cue. Good luck! If you need anything I'll be there." She pointed outside the office of Mr. Evans.

"Good Morning, Miss L." Tina greeted.

"Morning, Miss L."

I tried to look around and see the employees greeting a brunette woman. She has her back on me because she's talking to one of her employees. I stood up and fix my glasses on. She went on her way to me and my jaw dropped. _Shit! _

"Good morning, Brittany. Welcome to DNA Models." She smiled at me.

"S-santana?"

She winked at me and told me to follow her inside the office. The other employees are as curious as me. I closed the door behind me. Her office is neat and fragrant.

"So, how's work so far?" She asked me as she removes her coat and placed it on her office chair. I still cannot believe it.

"Y-you own this company?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" I almost yelled at her.

"B, are you mad?" She came closer to me. I am shaking out of embarrassment.

"This is your freaking company! You own this! How can I not know about this? Why didn't you tell me? How... how come... Shit!" I said as slap my forehead.

"Britt, I, I'm sorry... why are you so frustrated? If you knew that I owned the company, would you still apply in here?" I shook my head. "Exactly. So, I'd rather not let you know at first so that you'll accept my offer."

"How come you didn't tell me that you own a freaking company?"

"If I told you, would you still date me?"

"Of course, Santana! I like you... I really, really like you. Why do you have to keep something from me?"

"I didn't keep it, Britt. I'm just finding the right opportunity to tell you."

"Well, you could've told me last night! Or, or before I even applied in here!" I turned my back against her. _I am so oblivious at what happened today and I didn't like it._

"Brittany," Santana ran and held my hands. "I'm really sorry... please. Forgive me. Please don't make this a big deal."

"You're always saying that... Oh, and that's why you're acting so weird at dinner last night." I sighed and faced her.

"Please forgive me..." Santana pleaded.

"You know it's not a big deal for me that you own this company... well, I mean it's sort of a big deal but in a different sense... anyway, what's the real big deal for me is that you kept me in to the darkness for quite a while and I didn't like it."

"I'm really sorry, Britt. I just don't want you to find out and leave me."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Well, a lot of people have done that to me. Once they get what they want, they leave..." she trailed off.

"I'm different from them, Santana!"

"I know. I know you are and I trust you. That's why I'm so scared..."

"Why?"

"Because I have some trust issues. It all went so fast and I'm a little overwhelmed. But I really want you to stay in my life, Brittany."

"I want you to stay in my life too." I caressed her cheek and wiped the tears away from her eyes. _That's why you told me not to leave you. Please don't be scared to trust me._

"Are you still mad?"

"I'm not mad... I'm more of... umm... disappointed."

"Sorry."

"Let's sit down. You're shaking."

I led her to the couch and grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge beside her desk.

"Here... drink." After she drank I held her hands.

"Okay... let's do the right thing here." She nodded. "From now on I want you to tell everything to me, okay?" she nodded again. "I want you to be open and bring down the walls you have." She nodded and sniffed. "Look at me," She then looked at me. I sighed. "This will not be a reason for me to leave, Santana. I don't care about your money or work... I just care about you." She hugged me and I planted a kiss on her neck.

"Stop crying... you have me now and you'll have me tomorrow. I promise. Just stop hiding things from me if you want me by your side."

"Okay... thanks Britt-Britt!"

"So how do I call you now? Hmm... Miss L?"

Santana laughed and playfully slapped my arm.

"No, just call me Santana... or much better if you can call me your baby." She blushed and my heart melts away.

"My girl friend is such a dork!"

"Really... and you love it!"

"Yeah, actually I do..." I shyly said. Santana didn't get the double meaning out of what I said.

"Well, I love being a dork for you!" She said and pecked my lips. "Are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"We just had our first fight as a couple... we overcome it!"

"Yes, and we will overcome all the other arguments we'll surely have." I told her.

"Well, I'm not planning to argue with you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup." Then there's a knock on the door.

"Santana, I need your-" Sam stopped on his tracks when he saw both of us. I then looked at our position. It's not really too pleasing to the sight. Santana is sitting on my lap and holding my neck.

"I, uh, I'll just talk to you later." Sam said and left right away.

"Okay... quite a first impression for Mr. Evans." I told her embarrassingly.

"Don't worry about him." Santana shrugged. I cleared my throat. "Do you need anything, Santana?"

"Nope."

"San, just because I'm your girl friend doesn't mean I don't need to work. I'm still your secretary."

"If I can only decide, I just want you to stay in the apartment and wait for me to come by. You clearly don't need to work."

"Santana..."

"I know... I know... I'm just saying."

"Come on. We better get back to work. I'm not getting paid for just sitting here." I stood up and fixed my skirt.

"Well, I'm your boss right?" Santana asked and stood up.

"Yes ma'am!" I teased her.

"Then you'll follow everything I say, right?"

"Yup, definitely." I replied nonchalantly.

"If I told you to lie down on that couch, will you do it?" She whispered seductively in my ears causing my eyes to widen.

"Are you crazy?" I said losing my focus. She laughed at me and kissed me.

She went to her desk and sat down on her chair. She started typing on her Mac. I sighed.

"I'll call you when I need anything."

"What am I suppose to do the whole day?"

"I don't know... play at the computer?" she shrugged.

"San, I'm serious."

"Fine! Why don't you get your notebook and pen... write my schedule down. Copy this." She handed me a notebook full of schedules. The other dates were cancelled. _There were the days that she spent the day with me._

"My last secretary left that... so just copy it and come back in here. I'll add some to those appointments."

"Okay. Be right back." I said and left her office.

I am still overwhelmed of what happened. Is this a dream? This is too good to be true. I just found out that my girl friend is a multimillionaire! Can you believe that? She's not just my girl friend but she's also my boss. _Oh, well. Good luck for me!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay... Here's another chapter. So how was it? Did you enjoy reading? Please give me your thoughts about this. Leave a review. Thanks for reading. -xoxo<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: PDA

**I'd like to thank all the people who left their reviews and suggestions last chapter. I really appreciated them. Thank you for reading. Please bear with the grammar and others stuffs; this is my first time to write Brittana Fanfics. ****But thank you for the support and for all those people who like this story. So, here's another chapter. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>It's been a whole week since I started my job here at DNA models. It was pretty cool, I must say. It's quite boring at first because Santana never gave me other tasks to do. But Tina told me that it's just because she doesn't have any projects or proposals going on. Now, I know she's right. On my third day here, Santana had several meetings back to back. My hands almost gave up. She often checks on me but I told her I was fine and never to worry because she kept on interrupting her clients just to check on me. I'm not saying that I don't like it but it's somehow embarrassing that she'd do it just for me. But I really admire her. It's like she's in her own battle field. Whenever she works she does her best effort to make them the best. No wonder why their modelling company is at the top.<p>

"Brittany, my office. Now!" She pulled me out of my thought.

Uh-oh? Am I in trouble now? I get inside her office and found stacks of papers and folders on her desk. She's stressed out.

"Miss-" Oops! I got used to other people calling her Miss S or Miss L. "S-san? What's wrong?"

I get closer to her and gave me the paper she's reading.

"What's this?"

"Can you go over that and tell me what's wrong with the contract? They kept on rejecting it. I don't want to deal with the lawyer today. I'll just talk to him when everything is finalized."

"Okay..." I started to scan the contract. There are some points to be revised. I took a mental note of those. "San, you need to relax. You look exhausted." I started to rub her back. I kissed her on the temple just as one of her employee - Kitty burst into the office. She cleared her throat. Santana hissed at her.

"What?" Santana said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"San," I whispered to her and wiggle out of her arms but she tightened her grip on me.

"Miss L., may I talk to you in private please?"

"Talk now." She said sternly.

"Santana, I'll go over this and talk to you later okay?" I shook my head while looking deep in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." She sighed.

When I passed through Kitty she mumbled something, "PDA much?" I decided to ignore her.

I glanced at the both of them. Kitty is clearly trying to flirt with Santana. Well, I trust Santana with all my heart. I know she wouldn't cheat on me. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I sat on my desk and revised some parts in the contract. She trusts me so much.

Only few people know about our relationship. Others just don't care while others still looked puzzled. We don't usually go in and out of the office together. She acts casual in front of her employees.

After half an hour I'm almost done with the contract. Kitty just got out of Santana's office. She's in a foul mood. Santana quickly followed her out.

"Hey, Brittany..." She called. "In my office, now."

This doesn't look good.

I followed her inside.

"Where's the contract?" She asked without looking at me. She's signing some paper works.

"Uh... I'm not yet done, Santana."

"What?" she asked me slamming her pen down. I was a little startled.

"I-I'm sorry... but I'm almost done." I said as fast as I can.

"You've been working on it for half an hour!" She sighed exasperatingly.

"Yeah, but-"

"You know what? Forget it." She frowned at me and rolled her eyes. "Just bring the contracts here."

"Santana, I'm almost done."

"I don't care. You heard me. Bring them here! NOW!" She yelled at me.

I turned around to leave. I don't know what to feel right now. I slammed the door behind me and picked up the contracts from my desk. I returned to her office and placed the contracts in her table. I didn't even look at her. I immediately walked out of her office. A man bumped into me. It was Mr. Evans.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Hey. It's okay... wait! Are you okay?" He closely scanned my face like an idiot. "What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing, I just don't feel too well, sir." I lied.

"Oh. Why don't you take some rest? Go home. You clearly don't look good."

I nodded. I know that it's rude to leave the office without asking for my Boss's permission but I can't talk to her. Not now. I left the company without saying good bye. I dropped by a grocery store and bought some ice cream then I went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I am beyond pissed with Kitty right now. She just wasted my time. I fucking hired her to manage some of the models. Apparently, there is a fashion show in Miami which will be happening in four days. According to her, three of the talents we sent there had some issues and they were now nowhere to be found. It is clearly her job to find and send some other replacements for those bitches. The organizers in Miami are freaking Kitty out. And now, Kitty did the same thing to me. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"What happened, Santana?"

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"I just saw Brittany close to tears when she went out of here." Sam explained.

"What?"

"You didn't know? What did you do?"

"I did nothing!" I exclaimed.

"You clearly did something. Poor Brittany..." He shook his head.

"I swear I did nothing to her. Where is she?" I buzzed on Brittany's phone.

"Too late. She already left." Sam stated while he sat down in front of me and ran through some files on my desk.

"What the fuck! She didn't even tell me that she'll go."

"I gave her permission." He shrugged.

"Since when do you get to decide for that?" I hissed at him.

"Umm... maybe if you weren't too insensitive you'll know."

"I'm not-" Sam held his hands in front of me.

"Wait! Before you get mad at me try to know at least why she left."

"I don't understand." Now, I'm frustrated. The last thing I want now is Brittany out of my sight.

"So, what really happened?"

"I don't know, Sam. I'm just a little stressed. There were some problems in Miami and Kitty freaked me out. I think I just snapped at Brittany."

"You think you just snapped at her? Oh boy, you are in a serious shit!" Sam shook his head. "Do you often do that to her?"

"What?" I was taken aback by his question, "No! No, of course not. I mean, yeah, I did it before. But since we got together I never did that to her again."

"That's your problem, Santana. When you let stress control you, you tend to snap at people. You gotta have to control your stress and not the other way around. I know you care so much about her, so don't let this get in the way of your love story."

"Woah! Excuse me? Did I just heard you say-"

"Yeah, your love story, Santana. It's pretty clear." Sam shrugged again while browsing another document.

"Okay. You don't know what you're talking about, Sam."

"I do, San. Can you just please open your eyes and stop being too insensitive?"

"How am I being insensitive?" I slammed my hands on the desk and stood up.

"Did you know Brittany left?" I shook my head. "Do you know why she left?" I shook my head again. "Do you know where she went?" I sat down and sighed.

"Where are we going with this shit, Sam? Who cares about her anyways? If she wants to leave, then fine!"

Sam sighed, "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do!" I look at him.

"You don't!"

"I do!" I forced him.

"You don't!" He raised his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine! I don't." He laughed.

"Finally, you admitted it. You care so much about her."

"Of course, she's my girl friend!"

"She's not just your girl friend, Santana. Don't be such a coward. Deal with your feelings and get all your shit together. You love her as much as she loves you. Why don't you just accept it and be happy with it? I'm just stating the obvious here. With all the looks, smiles and care you give her... you are totally in love with this person."

"Sam," I tried to contradict him but I can't. I hate it when he's right.

"Santana, don't be afraid."

"You know, the last time I dealt with my feelings it didn't turn out too good."

"Santana, Brittany is not like her. You know that." Sam calmly explained to me.

"I know. But I am still scared." _Okay, I finally admitted that I'm scared._

"Don't be. Brittany loves you."

"You think so?" I asked him. He's like 100% sure about it.

"More like, I know so. But I also know that you already know that she loves you. She wouldn't make you lunch every day or put sticky notes with sweet nothings on your desk. You are always in a good mood whenever she's around. She helps you to loosen up and to be considerate, you know?" He winked at me.

"But what if-"

"She will not leave you, Santana. I can assure you of that. Love is about taking risks. Show her how much you love her. And if you want her in your life, try to take care of her and give her enough attention that she deserves." Sam explained.

I thought about what he said. "Shit! I really made a huge mistake."

"You really did. Stop treating her like that, Santana. Bring your walls down. Let her in. Let her see you... the real you. Do not hold back. Do not let your work get in the way of your relationship. Do not let yourself be driven by pride, anger, stress and stupidity. You should learn from what happened before."

"You're right. I should make this up for her. I should apologize to her. I'm an idiot!" I sighed and shut my eyes. "Thanks for everything, Sam."

"No problem. Remember that I am not just one of your co-workers here... I'm your friend too, Santana." He stood up and smiled. "What are you waiting for? Go after her. I know she's waiting for you at home. I'll handle all of these for you." He turned and left my office.

I looked at my phone and see the picture of Brittany as my wallpaper. It made me smile. She made me smile. Sam's right! Brittany makes me a better person. I packed my things and left. I have to go after my girl! She comes first before any of these. I look around the office and gave some instructions to Tina. She smiled widely at me just like Sam did - a smile of agreement and relief.

* * *

><p>I know that she will be at her apartment by now. I drive my car as fast as I can to get to her. <em>I cannot go there empty handed. <em>I'm stuck in a traffic jam again. _Shit! What should I do? I'm such an idiot. _I banged my head on steering wheel and screamed out of frustration. I sigh. _I need to calm down. _

After a few minutes of mad driving, I arrived in her apartment. She buzzed me in and I saw her watching while eating ice cream and some chips.

"Hey..." I said but she didn't respond. I got near her and sat beside her. She moved far away from me. "Baby... please-"

"Don't Santana!" She said angrily.

"Britt, I'm-"

"Let me guess, you're sorry again? But do you know what you're sorry for?" She asked me sternly.

"Yes! I do. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean to... you know that." She's just looking at me so I continued. "I know, I made a mistake okay? But don't I have the right to be pissed once in a while?" she sighed. "Hey, look at me please?" I grabbed her and made her sit closer to me. She did it. _Okay, that is a progress._"Baby, I swear I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just a little stressed out. Please forgive me?"

"You yelled at me for no big deal, Santana. It's just a fucking contract. If you want to finish them instantly call your lawyer not me. You don't know how hard it is to be in that position. I want to get mad at you and yell back! But I can't because you're not just my boss but my girl friend as well."

"I know, baby. And I'm really sorry. Work just stressed me out." I looked at Brittany. I know that she's been crying before I even got here. Her eyes and nose are already red.

She sniffed and said, "I know that we have to be professional when we're at the office but I can't just see you as my boss. It's so hard. You are my girl friend too, Santana. All the things I do for you at the office are not because I'm your secretary. That is because I'm your girl friend. You don't need me as your secretary because I'd do anything for you without being asked." She paused for a short while, "And I was thinking that maybe it will be better if I quit being your secretary."

"What?" _I am really upset. I don't know what else to feel. I'm freaking out inside._ "I'm such an idiot. Brittany, please don't do this. I CAN'T LOSE YOU. Please, stay... stay by my side." I whispered to her. I held her hands and kissed them, "I can't lose you, baby. I'm really sorry. I promise never to snap or shout at you like that again. Please, just don't do this! You balance me out Britt. Believe it or not, things back there got smoother. My work became more interesting because you're there. Please don't leave." I begged her. Tears burst out from my eyes and surged through my face.

"Santana, this is a tough decision for me as well... but you can't always act like that. You can't snap at people every time you're stressed out. It doesn't only apply to me but to others too. You can't just let your anger affect others at work."

"I know... and I admit that I'm wrong."

"Good."

"But Brittany, what do you want me to do? I'm upset okay? I'm disappointed, can't I be like that? I'm a freaking human being."

She sighed, "I know you are. But that doesn't give you the right to do what you did okay? Do you get me, Santana?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"You're so childish! Are you here to apologize or to rant about your stress?" she said irritatingly.

"No, no! I-I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry." _U__gh. I hate being in this situation!_ "Sorry for everything. Okay, I'm not really good at this! Can you just say you forgive me already? This is so awkward and hard and-"

Before I can finish I felt her lips on mine. It feels so soft and tender. _Ugh! I missed this. I miss her. _A moment later she broke the kiss.

"I forgive you. Just don't do that again okay? Don't be too carried away with work. And thank you for apologizing. I know it's so hard for you to say those things so thank you! I really appreciate it." She kissed me again and smiled at me. She wiped away the tears from my face.

"I love you!" I said out loud.

"I love you too." We are both shocked at what we both said. "Wait, you do?" She asked me like it was the most impossible thing in the world.

"Yes. I do love you, Brittany." I whispered. Her face immediately light up.

"Really?" She said excitedly. "You mean you're in love with me?"

"Well, I really love you." I smiled at her. I held her hands and kissed them.

"Say it again!" She asked me.

"I love you!" I said sweetly.

"Again..."

"I love you!" She's such a dork.

"Louder!" She squealed.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I love you to infinity and beyond. I love you so much."

She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Well, you don't know how happy you make me."

"I love you so much, Santana Lopez." She said over and over again while peppering kisses in my face.

"Does that mean you'll not quit your job?"

"Hmm. I don't have a reason to quit anymore."

"Well, that's good. I guess you're stuck with me." I winked at her.

She looked deep in my eyes. We are both overwhelmed by what we feel for each other. My lips found hers again. We smiled as we share a passionate kiss. I expressed all my feelings with that kiss and I can feel all her emotions as well. I deepened the kiss as she closed her eyes. The only thing I can hear is our heartbeats that pound together. We parted when we felt the need to fill our lungs with air again.

"I really, really love you Brittany." She smiled with tears on her eyes. I cleared my throat.

_If ever you wondered_  
><em> If you touched my soul, yes you do<em>  
><em> Since I met you I'm not the same<em>  
><em> You bring life to everything I do <em>  
><em> Just the way you say hello<em>  
><em> With one touch I can't let go<em>  
><em> Never thought I've fall in love with you.<em>

"But you did." Brittany whispered.

"Yes, I did baby." I whispered back and continue the song.

_With one touch I can't let go_  
><em>Never thought I'd fall in love with you<em>  
><em>Because of you my life has changed<em>  
><em>Thank you for the love and the joy you bring<em>  
><em>Because of you I feel no shame<em>  
><em>I'll tell the world it's because of you<em>

I wiped her tears. I pat my lap and she immediately sat on me. I leaned on the couch as she rest her forehead on mine.

_Sometimes I get lonely_  
><em>And all I gotta do is think of you<em>  
><em>You captured something inside of me<em>  
><em>You make all of my dreams come true<em>  
><em>It's not enough that you love me for me<em>  
><em>You reached inside and touched me internally<em>  
><em>I Love You best explains how I feel for you<em>

_Because of you my life has changed_  
><em>Thank you for the love and the joy you bring<em>  
><em>Because of you I feel no shame<em>  
><em>I'll tell the world it's because of you<em>

_The magic in your eyes_  
><em>True love I can't deny<em>  
><em>When you hold me<em>  
><em>I just lose control<em>

_I want you to know_  
><em>That I'm never letting go<em>  
><em>You mean so much to me<em>  
><em>I want the world to see<em>  
><em>It's because of you<em>

_Because of you my life has changed_  
><em>Thank you for the love and the joy you bring<em>  
><em>Because of you I feel no shame<em>  
><em>I'll tell the world it's because of you<em>  
><em>My life has changed<em>  
><em>Thank you for the love and the joy you bring<em>  
><em>Because of you I feel no shame<em>  
><em>I'll tell the world it's because of you<em>  
><em>Because of you.<em>

She kissed me on the forehead after I sang. "You changed my life too, Santana. You caught my heart since the day I laid my eyes on you. I love you, Santana Lopez. I will never get tired of saying those words to you. I will make sure to make you feel loved every single day of our existence."

"Thank you, B!" She kissed me again on the forehead and lingered there for a while. She then kissed my nose, both of my cheeks and my lips.

She kissed me fervently again. I deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. She tangled her hand on my hair and licked my lips asking for access. I immediately granted her and our tongues collided battling for dominance. She moaned through the kiss. I can feel myself blushing. _Don't hold back, Santana!_ I told myself. I let out a soft moan. She took me by surprise when she broke the kiss and picked me up bridal style. She reconnected our lips again as she made her way to her room.

She gently placed me on her bed. I broke the kiss for some air and she continued to kiss me down to my neck. I can feel her hands roaming around my body. I rested right hand on her waist and the other is tangled on her hair.

"Ugh..." I grumbled. "B-Britt."

"Hmm..." She sucked on my pulse point and I let out another moan of pleasure.

She unbuttoned my shirt and started to kiss my chest down to the valley of my breast. A few seconds later I was naked. She expertly unclasped my bra. She went back to kiss my lips as her hand start to massage my breasts. She kissed me again downwards. She took my hardened nipples and sucked on them, making sure to give equal attention to both. Her hand travelled down to my core. She massaged it and rubbed my clit.

"Brittany..."

"San, you're ready for me." She whispered seductively. She took me by surprise again when she entered me with her two fingers. I screamed out of pain and ecstasy. She gently moves in and out until we find a comfortable rhythm.

"That feels so good..." I placed my thigh on her core as we both grind into each other.

"San-"

"Britt, don't stop... Shit! Ugh!" It really felt so good.

We are both panting as we continued to grind.

"San, keep on moving."

"Faster Britt... I'm close!"

"Me too, San. Fuck!"

A moment later we screamed out as we both come undone.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaan."

"Oh, fuck! Ugh... Beeeeeeeeeee!" I mumbled.

We both felt hot liquids came out of us. Brittany untangled herself from me and licked her fingers clean.

"You're so awesome." I pant out.

"No, we are. That was a freaking hot make up sex ever."

"We made love, Brittany." I corrected her.

"Yes we did, my love." She cuddled me and we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_

_**Thanks for reading.**  
><em>

**-xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Call You Mine

_**Another chapter... Enjoy!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!**_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains many fluffy parts. So, if you don't want to read any SEX part, then skip this. Thanks. -xoxo**_

* * *

><p>"Uh... That feels so good Britt... Fuck! Don't stop!" Brittany thrust her two fingers inside of me. She kissed my neck and sucked on my pulse point. We are grinding to each other while finding a comfortable rhythm. Her other hand started massaging my breast. I dig my nails to her naked back while my other hand is tangled in her hair.<br>"San... you're soaking wet." She added her third finger and fastens her pace.  
>"Fuck! Britt-"<br>She sucked on my nipple. I don't know where to focus my attention more. I think I'm close but I'm stopping myself to come. I want to feel this. I want to feel her more. She continued to suck and encircle my nipple with her tongue. My hands roam around her body. She grabbed my hand and pinned them on top of my head. She looked at me. Her blue orbs turned dark with lust.  
>"This." She kissed my nipple. "Time." She kissed the other one. "It's." She kissed my neck. "All." She kissed my jaw line. "About." She licked my lips. "You." Then she kissed me passionately on the lips.<br>I moaned when she encircled my clit with her thumb. She didn't stop. She pushed her fingers deeper.  
>"Deeper B!" I grunted. I arched my back. I think I can no longer hold myself any longer.<br>"Don't hold back." Brittany whispered seductively.  
>"Briiiiiiiiit! I'm... I'm cumming..."<br>"Come for me, baby. Come for me."  
>"Shit... Uh. UH!" I can feel my walls tightening around Brittany's fingers.<br>"You're too tight baby."  
>"I'm there B! Don't stop."<br>"Let go babe."  
>With few more thrust I felt my body screamed in pleasure.<br>"Beeeeeeeee!" I arched my back once more as I come undone in Brittany's finger. She pulled her fingers out. "Shit!" Hot liquids followed her fingers out.  
>"Yeah baby..." She panted.<br>"I think I just peed." I said while breathing hard.  
>"Nope." She sat and looked at my center. "You just squirted."<br>"Whoa! That is so embarrassing-" I felt Brittany licking my folds again.  
>"Oh no! No, no, no!" I pulled back but she kept me intact. She's holding my hips. I'm too weak. My body is still like jell-o. "Fuck B! I just came." My center is still so sensitive.<br>"We're not yet done baby." She winked at me and she sucked my clit. She started licking my wet folds. I think I'm gonna come again.  
>"Shit... B, wait!" I moaned as she pushed her tongue inside of me. She's still holding me firmly. I cannot move much. I surrendered. My walls tightened around her tongue.<br>"Oh. Brittany! I'm coming!" with that I came undone again. She licked my come and went back to kissing me allowing me to taste myself.  
>"You are amazing baby." She whispered.<br>"No. You're the one who's amazing down there." I said weakly.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"It's funny that you're asking me that. You just made me come twice! And for the record it's back to back, Britt."  
>"Sorry. I am carried away." She winked at me. She started roaming her hands again. "How about we make it thrice?" She whispered seductively.<br>"Oh. NO! I can no longer move Britt. Please? Can we do it again later?" I pleaded.  
>"I'm just kidding babe. C'mon." She lay beside me and brought me closer to her since I can't literally move my body. She rested my head on her chest and wrapped her arms around my body. I always felt secured when I'm with her. She kissed me on my forehead.<br>"I love you, Santana." I looked up and see her sincere facade.  
>"I love you too, my Brittany." I nuzzle my nose on her when she bent down to kiss me.<br>"Happy first month-sary! I've been thankful for the last thirty one days because I get to call you mine."  
>"Aww. Happy first, baby." We shared another passionate kiss.<br>"Let's take a short nap. It's still early." She pulled the blanket to cover our naked bodies. I looked at the clock beside the bed. It's just quarter to six.  
>"Te amo con todo mi ser. No voy a dejarte ir." I whispered before the whole world finally turns black.<p>

* * *

><p>After another hot shower sex, we finally got out and went to the kitchen. It's Saturday today. Good thing that we don't have to work. Hell! I don't want to work; it's our first month as a couple. It's really special to both of us. Brittany is still in her room putting on some clothes. I'm just wearing a tank top and shorts. This is my last pair though. I leave some of my stuffs here in Brittany's apartment so whenever I'd sleep over I have my own clothes. I don't bother wearing Britt's clothes but I think it's still best if I have some of my own in here.<p>

Brittany is taking too long in the bedroom so I decided to cook our breakfast. I pulled out some ingredients. I'm making special strawberry crepes. It's one of Brittany's favorite breakfasts that I cook for her. I prepared and mixed the ingredients all together. I pour the batter into the skillet and wait for it to turn light brown. I put on some music and sing with it.

"Every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head, I wrote this song just looking at you oh, oh, Yeah the drums they swing low, And the trumpets they go…" I got carried away with the music and started dancing a little in the kitchen.

A few minutes later I felt a pair of hands on my hips. "Hmm… really?"

"Shit! You scared me! What the-"

Brittany kissed my shoulders and turned me around. She danced with me and hummed the rest of the song.

"And the trumpets they go…" She whispered the last part and kissed me passionately. We are both smiling like idiots until we smelt something burning.

"Shoot! Your pancake, San!" She screamed.

"Fuck!" I ran down towards the stove and found my crepe burnt. I throw it in the bin and started a new one.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled when she hugged me from behind.

"It's okay. Not your fault, babe." I kissed her on the cheek. "And by the way this is not a pancake, this is your favorite - creamy strawberry crepe. Brittany's eyes widened and she licked her lip. She looks really excited.

"Really? I get to taste your strawberry crepe again? Oh, man! How do I get so lucky?" she jumped up and down behind me. I laughed at her. _If I get to see that smile over and over again, I don't mind cooking all your faves._

"Why don't you wait for me on the dining table?"

"Okay. I'm so excited. Thank you. Thank you!" She kissed me a few times and ran down on the dining table.

"Dork!" I shouted and finished preparing the crepes.

"Here you go." I placed the plate of crepes in front of her and fixed her a glass of juice. I sat opposite her and watch her took a bite. She hummed while eating. She mumbled a quick 'thank you' every now and then. I just looked at her. She's really adorable, innocent and relaxing.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked when she noticed I don't have a plate for myself.

"I'm not hungry, baby. Besides, by just looking at you, I no longer need to eat."

"San… as much as I love you looking at me you still need to eat. Come here." She pulled back her chair and motioned for me to sit on her lap. I obliged without a second thought. I kissed her and tasted the sweetness of the cream. She fed me and we shared the remaining food left on her plate.

"Thanks for the breakfast, San. I love it… I love you!" She kissed me on the lips.

"I'll never get tired of serving you, love." I whispered.

"Thank you. I'll do the dishes. Relax for a bit." She said. I stood up and went to the living room.

As I was watching the TV I received a call.

"Hello?"

I communicated with the person on the other phone with a business tone. Brittany entered the living room and sat next to me.

"Yes. I got it. Be ready." I said. We talk for a little longer. Brittany is waiting impatiently. She's trying to tell me to end the phone call. "Yeah, I got it. Okay. Uh-huh!" I said while nodding. Brittany rolled her eyes and moved closer to me. After a few seconds she's sucking my pulse point and kissed my neck like there's no tomorrow.

"Yes… I'll see you later." I said end pressed the end button.

"Thank God!" Brittany sighed.

"What are you doing?! I'm in the middle of something on the phone, B!" I explained.

Brittany pouted, "But this was supposed to be our day, San."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, B. There is some problem at work." I apologized.

"But San…" She whined.

"B, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Fine!" She crossed her arm in front of her and stared at the TV.

"Baby…" I tried to hug her but she shook my hands off. "Britt-"

"Don't, Santana! Just don't!" She said sternly. I surrendered. I know that I can't win.

"Babe, what do you want me to do? It's work and-" She stormed out of the room. I sighed and slapped my forehead. I realized what Sam told me before. _Yeah, I really need to focus on our relationship more. But what I'm doing is for her… for us. _I sighed. _Sorry, Britt._

I slowly opened the bedroom door and found her lying on the bed. She didn't bother to look at me. I sighed again. I walked up to my bag near her closet and pulled out some working clothes. I changed immediately and went out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I can't believe her. She still went to work against my will. If she really loves me she'll bail out of work even just for today. I'm really hurt. She didn't even say good bye or wherever she's going. Not even a kiss or a question whether I'm okay or not.

I'm beyond pissed right now. Tears burst out from my eyes. I punched the pillows and screamed on top of my lungs to let go of all the frustrations I felt inside. I slowly drifted off to sleep due to tiredness.

I'm woken up by the sudden ringing of my phone. I missed the call that was from Santana. I noticed that it's already sunset. Orange light reflected on my window. I sat up and a message appeared on the screen.

**_Fr: My Lady:_**_Fix yourself and wear the dress. I hope you're no longer mad. I love you! -Santana_

I wondered what dress she is talking about. Just as I was to get up there's a knock on the door. I groaned and went to the door. When I opened it I saw a woman holding a box.

"Miss Pierce?" She asked. I nodded. "This is for you." She handed me the box. The woman politely smiled. She looks pretty. She's wearing formal attire.

"Thank you." I smiled back. My phone beeped again.

**_Fr: My Lady: _**_Now go get dressed._

**_To My Lady: _**_What are you up to?_

**_Fr: My Lady: _**_Get dressed first. Fix yourself. I'll call you after an hour._

**_To My Lady: _**_We're not yet okay. Don't forget that._

I looked up and saw the woman still in front of me.

"Do you still need anything?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. Miss Lopez told me to wait here."

"What?" I'm confused.

"I'll be waiting for you here so you should prepare now, ma'am." She smiled again but it was brief. She turned around and looked the other way.

"Okay. But do you want to come in?" I asked.

"No ma'am. I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said. With that I slowly closed the door and went straight to the bedroom. I carefully placed the box on top of my bed and took a shower. I fixed myself in front of the mirror and applied some light make up that Santana would love. I went to the bed and opened the box. I gasped as I saw the dress. It was a Livi Lace-Hem Dress from Calvin Klein. I lift the dress out of the box and wear it carefully. It really hugged my body. _Oh my, Santana really did a great job finding this. I really love this dress when we saw it in the internet last week. _

Wow! It's really beautiful. I can't look away from the mirror. I pushed my glasses back. Once I fixed myself a little more. I curled my hair and wear my heels. My phone beeped again.

**_Fr My Lady: _**_I hope you like the dress. Can't wait to see you, love. If you're done please go to Kelly, she's still waiting for you outside the apartment. See you in a bit._

What are you up to, Santana? I'm really puzzled now. I looked again in the mirror and finally went out. She's right, the woman is still outside.

"You're Kelly, right?" I asked for conformation.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you ready?" She said.

"Yeah." I answered. I saw her nodded to the other guys I didn't notice a while ago. They nodded back.

"This way ma'am." Kelly said while pointing to the direction of the elevator.

The men that look like body guards nodded at me and entered the elevator after us. Instead of pressing the number going to the lobby, Kelly pressed the number going to the rooftop. Okay, I'm seriously losing my head right now.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Nobody dared to speak.

"Kelly? Can you please tell me where we're going?" I said sternly.

"I'm afraid I can't ma'am. I'm sorry." She smiled apologetically.

I'm losing my temper. I'm excited yet quite annoyed because Santana isn't here. The elevator opened a few seconds later revealing a helicopter in front of us. The men carefully guided me out of the elevator.

"Kelly?" I looked back but she's making some calls. She's left in the elevator.

"Ma'am, please watch your step." The man on my left side said.

"May I know your name?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Steve and this is Louis." I looked at the man on my right side. He nodded at me.

"We're co-pilots. I hope you enjoy the ride, Miss Brittany." Louis said and helped me get into the helicopter. Louis sat in front and clicked some buttons. Steve fixed my seat belt carefully.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. If you need anything just tell us, okay? Wear that." He pointed to the headphones resting beside me.

"Okay. Please be gentle." I told him nervously.

"We will, ma'am. Don't worry. Relax and enjoy." Steve left and went beside Louis.

A few minutes later we are up in the air. I can see the NY lights from above. The view is breathtaking. I wish Santana's here with me to witness all of these. She's probably seen it a hundred times though.

"We are almost there, ma'am." Louis informed me through the headphones. I smiled at him.

We landed in an unfamiliar place. I think it's a hotel or something. We are welcomed by a man in another formal suit.

"Good evening, ma'am. Please follow me. She's waiting for you." He smiled and we headed to the elevator.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Welcome to The Peninsula, Miss Pierce." My jaw literally dropped when I heard where I am.

"Are you kidding?" I asked in surprise.

"Uh, no ma'am." The man named Richard said. "I-is there any problem ma'am?"

"No. No, I - uh… is Miss Lopez here?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. She's waiting for you in the penthouse."

Whoa! Penthouse?! Is he kidding? I can no longer speak. The elevator opened after what seems like a hundred years. He guided me towards the room and he let me enter the suite.

I immediately saw a clear view of New York behind the glass of the penthouse. I walked further into the room.

"I'm glad that you could finally join me." I heard her spoke behind me.

I immediately turned around and saw her in amazement. She's wearing a navy blue Faux Wrap Jersey Gown. She's really stunning. No, that would be an understatement. She's a goddess. She cleared her throat and walked closer to me. She's holding a rose in front of her.

"This is for you Miss Pierce." She said formally.

"W-what are we doing here?"

"Don't you like it?" She asked worriedly. "Well, we can transfer if you want to. Wait, I'll call-"

"You can't be serious, babe! This is so expensive, I mean I like but this is just too much."

"Briit, don't worry. This is nothing. I just want to make you feel special."

"You make me feel special every day, Santana. You don't need to impress me. But thank you. I'm really surprised." I took the rose from her and kissed her passionately.

"I'm glad. But we are just getting started babe." She kissed me again and led me to the other room. There's a table waiting for us. There's also a private chef and some waiters to serve us. Santana pulled out a chair for me to sit in.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

Tears are evident in my eyes now.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." I assured her. "This is my first time to be treated like this, Santana." She really makes me special. I don't know how to thank her for all the things she did and still doing for me. "I'm so lucky to have you, Santana."

"I know because I'm lucky to have you too." She sat opposite me and kissed my hand. The waiter poured our glasses with wine and later on served the food. Once we finished eating we moved on to a more serious conversation.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning." I said.

Santana smiled at me. "No need to say that. I know it's my fault."

"I'm so selfish… I know you have a lot of responsibilities and I don't want to get in the way of them."

"Don't worry. I also kinda lied this morning so I'm sorry too. I wasn't at work. Well, yeah… I dropped by the office to fix something but I went and planned all this for us. So, that kept me busy all day."

"Santana… you don't need to do this."

"I know Britt. I'm sorry… I just want to make this day memorable since it's our first month as girl friends."

"Aww. You're so sweet. I love you, Santana. With all my heart." I said proudly.

"I love you the most. I will never let you go. I promise to take care of you and be here when you need someone to hold on to."

"Thank you, San. Please know that I'll do the same for you."

"You're my top priority Britt. Making you happy, serving you, taking a good care of you and most of all loving you. You are so beautiful inside and out, B. You're down to earth. You don't care about my net worth. Hell! All people are dying to know except you. That's why I love you so much. You are so different from the others. I'm so lucky I get to call you mine every single day!"

Tears streamed down my face. I felt the love radiating around us. No words can describe how much I love Santana.

"I love you. And all I can offer you is the whole me. I'd do anything for us to stay like this, baby." I held her hand and kissed it. Santana wiped the tears from my face.

"And because I love you so much… I want you to sit back and hear me out, okay?"

"Okay?" I asked more than said. Santana walked to the other end of the room. There's a piano waiting for her. She took a comfortable seat and took a deep breath. She placed her fingers on top of the keys and looked at me. She smiled and closed her eyes. She hit the notes perfectly.

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down (never)  
>You, you enchant me even when you're not around (never)<br>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down (never)  
>I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found (never)<p>

I feel we're close enough  
>I wanna lock in your love<br>I think we're close enough  
>Could I lock in your love, baby?<p>

She looked at me again and communicated with my eyes. I can see and feel all her emotions and feelings for me.

Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you (never)<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you (never)<p>

Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you (never)<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you (never)<p>

I listened intently to the lyrics of her song and held my chest. It is a message to Santana that I love the way she makes me feel.

I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch (never)  
>Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch (never)<br>How do you do it, you got me losing every breath (never)  
>What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest (never)?<p>

I feel we're close enough  
>I wanna lock in your love<br>I think we're close enough  
>Could I lock in your love, baby?<br>I feel we're close enough  
>I wanna lock in your love<br>I think we're close enough  
>Could I lock in your love, baby?<p>

I want to ran to her but I decided against it. I want her to finish the song but at the same time I want to kiss her.

Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you (never)<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you (never)<p>

Now I've got you in my space  
>I won't let go of you (never)<br>Got you shackled in my embrace  
>I'm latching on to you (never)<p>

Latching on to you (I'm latching on to you)  
>I won't let go of you (never) (No, I won't let go)<br>Latching on to you (How you wanna get down)  
>I won't let go of you<br>(I won't let go, I won't let go)

(I won't let go, I won't let go)  
>Never<p>

Never

"I will never let go of you, Brittany Susan Pierce. You're mine. All mine. And I'm yours, always. If forever really exists, I want you to be my forever." She ended and that's all it takes for me to run to her and kiss her with all the love I could give. I missed her soft lips on mine. I caressed her cheek when we broke the kiss. I rested my forehead on hers.

"I'm yours, Santana Lopez. Proudly so." I kissed her again and again.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said.

I noticed a man played the piano. Santana led me to the small space in the middle of the room. I placed her hands across my neck as I rested my hands on her hips.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" She asked me.

"Yeah, like a hundred times now." She chuckled softly.

"Sorry, but you really look beautiful..." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you my lady." I winked at her. "You took my breath away. Do you know that?"

"Oh, really?" She raised her brows at me.

"Really. I only have these eyes for you, Santana."

"I only have these eyes for you too, love." She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her.

We are so close to each other. It's like we are stuck in our own little world. I looked deep in her eyes. I smiled at her. She leaned up to kiss me. We swayed through the slow music echoing in the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if there's some error in grammar. :)**

**-xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7A: She's Back!

The memories of what happened last week still lingers in my head. I don't want it to end. Since we celebrated our first month I feel ecstatic. I could not ask for more. Brittany is more than enough for me. She's my angel.

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks for doing this, Santana." She thanked me as another song started. <em>  
><em>"Britt, we talked about this. This is nothing. I just want to see you happy."<em>  
><em>"You make me happy, babe. You don't need all these to make me happy. I just want you... Only you. You are more than enough for me Santana." I tried to hold back the tears. I don't want to ruin my make up.<em>  
><em>"Thanks Britt. I know that. I just want us to have this kind of moment... So that one day, if we look back to where we started we can find this wonderful memory. I don't know if I'm making any sense here."<em>  
><em>Brittany looked deep in my eyes. We continue to sway slowly. <em>  
><em>"You are making a clear point, sweetheart."<em>  
><em>"Whoa!" I cut her off. "Sweetheart?! Really, Britt?" <em>  
><em>"What?" She's trying to hold back her laughter. <em>  
><em>"Babe, I think it doesn't suit me." I sighed.<em>  
><em>"What are you saying? Who told you that?" She gently caressed my cheek.<em>  
><em>"No one!" I lied. Only one person told me that it doesn't suit me to be called as that. Oh, well... I don't want to ruin this moment.<em>  
><em>"You're lying..." Brittany knows me too well.<em>  
><em>"I'm not!" I lied again.<em>  
><em>"I know you, babe." She sighed and pressed her lips on mine. <em>  
><em>"I don't want to talk about it... At least not tonight, B."<em>  
><em>"Okay... I'll let it slip tonight. But we'll talk about it. We have to." She smiled to lighten up the mood. "Anyways, it suits you. For me it really suits you. Maybe other people don't see it because they don't know you... But for me you are my one and only sweetheart. You may look tough on the outside but you are the sweetest, kindest and loveliest woman I know." She winked at me. "I wouldn't lie to you, sweetheart. You know that!"<em>  
><em>I laughed at her. "But Britt, stop it. Seriously." I pouted.<em>  
><em>"But I want to!" She whined.<em>  
><em>"I don't like it."<em>  
><em>"I like it. Sweetheart! Sweetheart! Sweetheart!" She teased me more.<em>  
><em>I stopped dancing and glared at her. She chuckled slightly.<em>  
><em>"Okay... Okay. I'm sorry, Santana. I was just messing with you. C'mon, dance with me." <em>  
><em>She nudged me and I danced again. <em>  
><em>"Just don't call me that, okay?"<em>  
><em>"I'll try. But I don't see anything wrong in calling you that."<em>  
><em>"Okay. Fine! You're allowed to call me that if and only if I am in the mood, okay? I don't want to snap at you in the near future because of that."<em>  
><em>"Okay. Deal!" We shared another passionate kiss. <em>  
><em>After the kiss I guided her to the sofa in the living room adjacent to the piano. <em>  
><em>"Oh, before I forgot I have something for you." I told her.<em>  
><em>"What?" She was shocked. "San-"<em>  
><em>"Britt, please just accept everything tonight. If you don't want it I'll just throw it away." I explained. <em>  
><em>"No. No! But this is the last thing right?" She asked me. <em>  
><em>"Maybe?..." I shrugged.<em>  
><em>She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Do I have a choice?"<em>  
><em>"Nope." I said giddily.<em>  
><em>"I figured." She opened her eyes and looked at me. <em>  
><em>"Okay. Close your eyes." She closed her eyes slowly. "No peeking." I warned her. She smiled sweetly. I pulled out the box from my purse and held it in front of her. "Look at me." I instructed her and she looked straight into my eyes then to the box I'm holding.<em>  
><em>"Uh-" she uttered and tensed up.<em>  
><em>"Oh, this is not what you think it is... It's just... Just open it. I-I don't want you to think that I'm rushing things or something." I said a little fast.<em>  
><em>She relaxed and took the box from me. She opened it slowly. I swear I saw her eyes twinkle. <em>  
><em>"San, this is so beautiful." She gently touched the necklace in the box. It was a necklace that has a blue diamond pendant curved into letter "B". <em>  
><em>"No need to thank me, B. But a kiss would do." I smiled sweetly at her as she pulled me into a loving kiss.<em>

_We lay naked on the carpeted floor of the penthouse. We are in the bedroom cuddled so close to each other after we had several rounds of making love. We are super contented and completely happy with what we have and what we shared.  
>"There's only a few more minutes til today ends so..." I trailed off.<br>"So what?" She asked me with those curious blue orbs that looks straight through my soul.  
>I looked out on the clear view of New York sky. She followed my gaze. A moment later fireworks started to explode in the sky. It gives the dull and dark night of NY a set of wonderful colors. I knew how Brittany loves rainbows so I tried to create an artificial rainbow through fireworks. I can see tears flowing freely through Brittany's eyes. She wiped them clumsily while not being bothered to watch the fireworks. She watched the whole presentation with awe and gratitude. I can feel them in her touch. She looked at me when she thought it ended already. She was about to say something when another set of fireworks beamed in the sky.<br>BRITTANA FOREVER! The fireworks show the perfect words. She read it out aloud.  
>"Brittana forever?"<br>"Yeah, you and I Britt." I planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You are my beginning and my eternity. No ending. Because our love story will be definitely happy but it will not end. It will continue to grow. That's a promise I would keep.  
>"You just know how to melt my heart. I don't know what to say..."<br>"You don't need to say anything. I can feel your heart, B. I love you."  
>"I love you the most." She kissed me passionately and the rest of that night is history.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>After a week...<strong>

Brittany isn't feeling well today. I told her to skip work. Well, not really told because I kinda tied her to bed since she really wanted to work. See? I'm not the only one who's workaholic in here. I don't want to go to work because of my baby but she forced me to go. I told her that I'll be attending one meeting in the morning then I'll skip work after lunch. I called her after the meeting.

_"H-hey." She said in a low voice. Her clogged nose is affecting her speaking._

_"Hey… how are you, baby? Did you eat? I left you a lemonade and salad in the fridge." I said._

_"I can't really move right now. I feel a little dizzy."_

_"Okay. I'll be home soon." I told her while packing my things and files._

_"Babe, I can handle myself. Please, stay there. I don't want to be a hindrance in your work… please? Please? Please?" she pleaded. I sighed._

_"But B, I told you, you are my priority. I-I'm worried about you. I can't really work in here without you by my side."_

_"San, you've worked your ass for how many years already. Don't use that speech on me now." She chuckled. I pouted as if she can see me. "Good thing I'm not there. Your pout is not really working…"_

_She really knows me too well. I sighed again._

_"Fine, babe. Just fixed everything in there and then come in here. Okay?" she said._

_"Really? Cool. I-I'll be there soon. Okay. Okay. I love you. Feel better okay?"_

_"Yup. I love you more."_

_"Okay. Bye babe. I love you again!" I ended the call and fixed my things._

I check some files in my desk and signed some papers. I'm done with all the paper works and ready to go. Sam entered my office.

"Leaving so early, San?" He asked while holding some papers in his hands.

"Britt's sick, Sam." I said seriously.

"Oh, okay… go. I just need you to go over these papers." He gave me the papers and I placed them in my file case.

"Okay. Thanks." I stood up and smiled at him. We are about to go out of the office when Tina came in.

"Ah… Uhm… Uh…" Tina stuttered. I think she's panicking. Sam immediately ran into her side.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

Tina took a few deep breaths. "You don't want to go out there."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sam asked curiously.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing… nothing has happened… yet." She answered.

"What do you mean, Tina?" I asked her directly.

Before she can finally answer a blonde woman opened the door revealing her perfect teeth.

"Hello." The woman greeted no one in particular. She looked at the three of us. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Actually we are just about to go out." Sam said sternly and wrapped his arms firmly on my waist. "Right, San?"

I cannot speak or think clearly. I just nodded. I'm really confused. Sam nudged me slightly. I finally got my courage to walk. I lowered my gaze to avoid her hazel eyes.

"Wait." She told us. She grabbed my arm. "Can we talk for a bit?" She asked me modestly. I looked at her hand holding my arm then looked at her face. Nothing has changed. She's still pretty like she was five years ago.

"Uh… it's not really a good time. I've got some-"

"Let me guess… something important to attend to? You never changed huh?" She smirked. I can sense Sam getting irritated.

"No, someone MORE important to go to." Sam stated returning the smirk. He didn't wait for her reply. We left my office and went straight to the elevator. Sam is still with me.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Sam asked me while tightening his grip on my waist.<br>My legs are too weak.

"Oh, San..." I didn't know I was crying until Sam took me into a tight embrace. He paused the elevator. I screamed over and over again. I was too overwhelmed with what I'm feeling right now. "Shit, S! Come on. You're better than that!" He tried to cheer me up. "Okay..." He took a deep breath and parted from me. "Look at me, San... Look. At. Me!" He said sternly. "Don't let her words get into you." He repeated that over and over again.  
>Sam's right but I can't. I just can't. I didn't expect to see her today. I didn't expect to see her again in this lifetime. After a few minutes I managed to breathe evenly. "Are you okay now? Feeling a little better?" Sam asked.<br>"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay." I answered. I don't know what to say. I feel numb.  
>"Will you be able to face Brittany with that look?" Sam is worried.<br>"I don't know." I honestly don't know. But I need Brittany.  
>"Okay... How about I drive you home? Let's take the long way home to give you time to think and fix yourself." Sam offered me. I just nodded. He pressed the elevator button again and we started moving.<br>The way home has been quiet.  
>"Thanks for driving me home, Sam." I unbuckle my seatbelt and hugged him.<br>"No problem, S. I'm here for you, okay? Always..." We parted and he smiled at me. "Here's your key. I'll just take a cab back to the office."  
>"Are you sure?" I asked him.<br>"Of course. Don't worry, I'll take care of things back there. Just relax and take it easy. Do you want to take a leave or something? After all, you are the boss." He winked at me and we both got out of the car.  
>"I trust you, Sam. But there are tons of things to be done in there. I'll think about the offer though."<br>"Okay. Good." He turned around to leave the building of B's apartment. "Oh, and one more thing," we stopped in our tracks and looked back. "Tell her everything. The truth San, the truth. Trust her and let your walls down." With that he left.  
>"Sam's right." I told myself before knocking on Brittany's door. I mentally hit myself. Of course, she's sick. How can she open up the-<br>"San!" Brittany engulfed me with her tight hug. I relaxed to her embrace. I hugged her back. This is what I really needed. Her timing is always perfect.  
>"Why are you out of bed?" I kissed her neck to check if she's hot or not. She isn't anymore. I pulled back and guided her inside.<br>"I feel better now. I already ate." She said, her voice is still a little hoarse.  
>"Well, why don't you go back to bed while I change into some comfy clothes?" I half smiled. She scrunched her face while looking at me. A few seconds later she nodded and we head to the bedroom.<br>It's only a little after one o'clock. I returned to the bed after changing and washing my face and hands. I saw her flipping the channels from the TV.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" I calmly asked her and get in bed beside her.<br>"Hmm. Watching?" She said with a smile.  
>"Nope. You are gonna sleep with me." I told her while grabbing the remote out of her hands.<br>"But Santana..." She whined.  
>"Do you want to watch TV?" She nodded. "Fine, then I'm gonna have to go." I gave her back the remote. She immediately dropped it and hugged me and peppered kisses in my neck. I gave her a triumphant smile. "Better." I mumbled. We cuddled so close to each other. Her head is lying on top of me chest.<br>"What happened in the office, San?" She asked me. I blink a few times trying not to remember the incident earlier.  
>"Hmm. Nothing much, just the usual." I lied. I know that Brittany is sensing something. She's always like this. It's like she can read my mind.<br>"Oh. Okay." She said. I sighed when she didn't push me to tell her more.  
>Sam is right. I should tell her. After all, Brittany deserves to know about my past. After debating with myself, I finally had the courage to speak. I took a deep breath.<p>

"She's back, Brittany."

* * *

><p><strong><em>She's definitely back! <em>**

**_Thoughts? Thanks for reading! -xoxo_**


	9. Chapter 7B: She's Back Continuation

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of this chapter.**

**I know… I know… I left you with that cliff hanger once again. So to answer 'who's back' you might want to read this chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter!**

** Hope you enjoy this...**

* * *

><p><em>"She's back, Brittany."<em>

Brittany blinked a few times before she replied. She looked up at me.

"Back?" Curiosity really hit her. "Who's back?"

I sighed trying to get all my thoughts together.

"I should've told you about this earlier…" I said. She propped herself up using her elbow to look at me.

"Okay. I'm really not sure where this is headed but it sounded not good. Should I be worried, Santana?" She asked me inquisitively.

"No… no. Of course not. Um… remember what I told you before when you asked me about my first… girl friend?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded but she scrunched her brows.

"She… she happens to work for me. We used to be business partners."

"Oh." She was surprised about the news.

"I-I'm so sorry. I should've told you this sooner. But we got super busy and we haven't had any time to discuss about our pasts. I'm really sorry."

"Santana," she cut me off. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because," I said exasperatingly. "She. Is. Back!" I shut my eyes in exaggeration.

"Why is this such a big deal San? Is she a threat? So I should be really worried."

Oh, then it hit me_. How stupid, Lopez! _She doesn't know about my past. I only told Brittany a _brief_ story about her but not the elaborated one which include what she did.

"You trust me right?" She nodded. I looked at the ceiling and started telling her what she's supposed to know. I ended up crying my eyes out while she held me so tight.

* * *

><p>"So did you tell her?" Sam asked me in the office two days after that surprise visit.<p>

I took a leave of absence (in which he thanked me for because according to him it was the only time I ever used my leave) for two days. I did it to take care of Brittany who hasn't been too well. After that day of her headache she then had fever. She refused to go to the doctors so I just spend my whole leave taking care of her (not that I don't like because I love taking care of my girl friend). Good thing she's better now and insisted to go to work with me. But, I also took some days off to avoid my _ex _who almost gave me a heart attack popping out of my office just like that.

"Yeah." I shrugged trying to work on some papers.

"How did it go?"

"It went well. You know how great Brittany is." I proudly said.

"That she is." Sam said while nodding.

I looked up and caught him staring at me.

"What?"

"You're beaming whenever you talk about her. She's really good for you."

"I know, Sam. How many times have we talked about this? I really couldn't remember. Sometimes I think that you're more proud of her than me which is so wrong because she's my girl friend! You got it, right?"

Sam laughed at me. "Santana, I'm just saying. No need to go all Lima Heights in me!" he raised both his hands.

"Oh, good thing." I smirked then chuckled.

"You need to know something, though." He said in a more serious tone. "She always comes by here, Santana. Every day…"

I looked at him trying to process what he had said. _Oh, she's still here._

"I thought she moved in California. Why is she here? Did she tell you?"

"Hm, she mentioned about a conference or something like that. I didn't really pay much attention listening so…" he trailed off.

"Is she here alone?"

"I don't know. But, she always comes by herself. Santana, you should've taken a long leave y'know? After your meltdown when you last saw her I don't think it's good for you to see her again."

"Sam, it's fine. I'm okay. Brittany is here with me." I looked outside my office to see Brittany typing some documents in her computer. She looked back as if sensing that I'm staring at her. I swear she's a freaking mind reader or something! She smiled sweetly and waved her hand. She's so cute.

"Are you sure? She can pop in here like any minute now." Sam said in a serious tone.

"Wait! What? She's coming again? What does she want?"

"Probably… 75% sure. She didn't want to tell me. She said she just wanted to check up on you but I don't really believe her. You know why." He shrugged.

"Oh," I bit my lip trying to consider what he just said. "Maybe, I'll consider your offer. There's nothing much to do here anyways. I'll just finish going through with some offers." I raised the stack of papers in my hands.

"Okay… you need help? I can review some and tell you if the offers are good or not…"

"No, I candle them. Don't you have more important stuff to do? I am not paying you to just sit there and watch, okay?"

"Hey, I'm working too. Just so you know!"

"Oh yeah, then move your ass out, Trouty." He frowned at me. "But, thanks for everything, Sam." I looked at him with genuine respect and recognition.

"Anything for you, Santana. You know that." He smiled and left my office.

After a couple of hours later, Sam's probability came true. She's here. I saw Brittany stood up to stop her going straight here. I saw their interaction and Brittany looked back at me with so much care through the transparent glass surrounding my office.

* * *

><p><em>"You trust me right?" She nodded. I looked at the ceiling and started telling her what she's supposed to know.<em>

_"Her name is Quinn Fabray. She's my best friend since we were kids. We became together since junior high. We were both cheerleaders and top of the school's hierarchy in McKinley where we graduated. I was the class valedictorian and she followed me in the ranking. Her parents aren't too happy about it. They hated my guts. But we still go on with our relationship..."_

_"We moved in together and studied here in New York. Her parents stopped paying her schooling because of some financial problems back in Ohio. So I used my allowance to send her to school. I kept it a secret from my mom." She held my hand and interlaced our fingers letting me know that she's listening. _

_"I waitressed at a small diner near my school after class for extra income. I worked my ass off to make my dreams come true… to make **our** dreams come true." I stopped talking trying to remember what happened after I established the DNA models. "We are both so happy and contented, you know? I don't even know what went wrong. I mean, I did what I had to do to make her happy… to give her everything she asked for. I tried everything to make her stay but I guess I wasn't good enough." I felt Brittany's hands on my face. She wiped the tears that rolled down my face. I didn't even know that I was crying._

_"Hey… don't say that. You are the most perfect girl friend anyone could've asked for. I'm so lucky because I get to keep you and love you, Santana." She made me look at her once again. All I see in her eyes is sincerity and love._

_"Thanks Britt, I really need to hear that." I sighed and closed my eyes. _

_"She pushed me to work hard. She encouraged me to be at the top. So I focused myself at work because I thought she'd be happy about it. Well, at first she is really proud of me. But then… all of a sudden she just turned cold. We stopped making love for months. At first it didn't bother me because I got super busy with work, here and there meetings and stuffs. But when I finally planned a whole week off we did nothing. She blew it off by making rants about how busy I am, how I got no time for her, how I don't appreciate her anymore, the list is too long. We went on and on about it for a couple more months until she finally decided to end things with me. She told me that she had another affair… it's been going on for half a year. That's why she's been so cold with me even how much I tried to make it up to her. She cheated on me." I whispered the last part. My lips started to tremble._

_Before I know it Brittany pulled me to lay down on her. She hugged me once again and stroked my hair as I sobbed. When I calm down, I heard her sniff. She brought up her hand to wipe away her tears._

_"I'm so sorry that happened to you, my love." She kissed the top of my head. "It's not your fault that she cheated on you. Remember, she's the one who pushed you to become who you are. And you did it for her, to give her a better life. Don't blame yourself because you did what you have to do and you did it because you loved her so much. I admire you for putting so much passion with your work."_

_I looked at her and felt relieved. "Thank you for seeing it that way, Britt. But you know that it's my fault too that we arrived at that scenario. I was ready to give up all for her. I am ready to settle down." She sighed and nodded. Tears came rushing out again. Wait! I think it didn't even stop. Brittany wiped them away but she surrendered when she realized that I am not going to stop crying until I soaked her wet (no pun intended!). _

_"I-I proposed to her that time when she was about to walk out. She stopped in her tracks and I thought… and I thought-" I couldn't even finish my sentence now. My body shook violently on top of Brittany. (Wanky right?! But seriously guys - this is a serious conversation!) _

_"Sshhh. It's okay. It's okay." She repeated while rubbing my back. I took a deep breath._

_"I thought she'd give me another chance. I thought she'd say yes. But when she turned around there was nothing but emptiness in her eyes. Then she frowned and started screaming and blaming me for everything that happened to us. She made it looked like that it was also my fault why she cheated on me." _

_"What?" She stopped rubbing my back. I felt her tensed up. "How dare her do that! She clearly didn't even know how much you loved her. She didn't even try to understand you or listen to you! She's so blind and stupid!" This is the first time I heard her say anything bad about other people._

_"Britt-" she cut me off._

_"No! Don't try to defend her Santana. Just don't!" Without looking at her I can still tell that she has her brows scrunched. She's breathing as heavy as me. "I understand that she's upset but she doesn't have the right to turn the table against you, baby. I'm so sorry… I don't have the right to judge her and be mad at her for doing that to you. But damn! That woman is unbelievable. How did you manage to stay with her?" she huffed exasperatingly. I chuckled because I didn't expect that she'd be like this._

_"Well, I don't know. I hoped too much I guess? I had too much faith in her. I trust her with all my life because she was not only my girl friend but she's also my best friend. But then that happened."_

_"I guess that's where you got your trust issues."_

_"Maybe… that triggered it." _

_"Well," she scratched her head while her other hand rubbed my back again. "As they say, everything happens for a reason. Am I too selfish for thanking the universe that it happened to you?"_

_I shot up to look at her flabbergasted. My mouth hanged open._

_"Because of that it led me to you… or it led you to me. And that's the best thing that happened in my life. You are the best thing that happened to me." She smiled another sickeningly sweet and 'adorkable' smile. _

_"Aww. Well, you my love, is the best thing that happened to me either. So… I think you're not too selfish for thanking the universe." I pecked her lips and smiled. She managed to make me stopped crying. _

_"I love you, Santana. I will do everything for you. I will never leave." She whispered._

_"I love you too, Brittany. Will you make a promise to me? Will you promise me that when I get super workaholic you'd tell me to breathe and take a break?"_

_"Not a problem to me, Lopez. You know you can't say no to this." She pointed at her body. I playfully rolled my eyes at her. "But I promise."_

_"Good. I love you!" I kissed her and she responded right away. That turned out to be a hot make out session. The rest… well, is kinda our history where a lot of screaming and scissoring involved. Just kidding! We didn't have the energy to do that. We're both exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically. We just cuddled until morning._

* * *

><p>Quinn walked past her. I'm cornered. She entered my office with such grace and confidence. I busy myself in reading some emails instead of looking at her.<p>

"Well, well, well... look who decided to go to work today." She said unenthusiastically.

"What do you want, Quinn?" I said without looking to her.

"How are you, Santana?" She said and came to sit across me.

"Cut the crap Quinn. Just tell me what you want!" I yelled at her.

"I'm just checking up on you. I haven't seen you in a while." She leaned up to the chair and examined me. "It's been what? Four or five years?"

"Dunno and don't care." I rolled my eyes at her. "You know what? I've been good since you left. If that's what you want to know." I smirked at her.

"Hm, really?" She crossed her arms in front of her. It's her way of being defensive.

"Yup." I shrugged.

"Well, that's... good. Aren't you gonna ask me how I've been?" she tried to act as cool as possible.

"Nope. Not interested." I tried to piss her off once more.

"Oh, I've been used to that. You totally ignored me when we were still together, remember? You haven't even cared if I still breathe or something. You just cared too much about work and less about me." She's sounding aggressive now. I know where this is heading and I don't like it.

"Santana... time to go." Just as I was about to blurt out something, Brittany burst into my office to save me. I looked to my wrist watch and see that it's just a little after seven. I smiled sweetly at her to cover up for the mixed emotions I'm feeling.

"Okay. I'll just fix my things." I said calmly.

Quinn looked at Brittany up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" she said a minute or two.

"I'm-"

Quinn turned from her seat and cut Brittany off.

"Where's Becky?" She asked me.

"She resigned." I shrugged and started walking towards Brittany.

"Come on, babe." I told Brittany who's holding the door for me.

"Wait! Hold up!" I heard Quinn followed us out. "Did I hear you correctly? What did you just call her? Babe?" she blurted out and laughed like we are like a big ridiculous joke to her. She stepped closer to us.

"Seriously, Santana?! You downgraded from me to..." She looked and smirked at Brittany. "Her?" she laughed again.

"Hey-" I was about to defend my girl friend when I felt a pair of hands covering mine.

"Let's go, love. We still need to you review some contracts right?" she looked at me then to Quinn. "It was nice meeting you, Quinn. If you'll excuse us... I still have to take care of **my** girl friend."

Quinn definitely has a comeback for that but Brittany and I turned our backs at her. When the elevator doors closed she hugged me tight. All my irritation and anger vanished. I felt nothing but adoration and contentment in Brittany's arms. I've had enough crying. I won't let Quinn affect me anymore. As long as there's Brittany I know that I'll be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Sorry once again for taking me too long to update.**

**Apologies for the mistakes in grammar and spelling as well. **

**Well, I've got some things to take care off. Bye for now! -xoxo**


	10. Chapter 8A: We are Home

**Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter. Sorry for this super late update. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. More Brittana moments...**

* * *

><p>"You're okay, baby. I got you now and I'm not going anywhere." Brittany said as the elevator door opened.<p>

She's right. I got her. She's all I need. Brittany led me to the parking lot to get my car.

"Do you want me to drive, babe?" She asked. I can feel her eyes all over me. I don't want her to worry but I can't help but get frustrated by the fact that Quinn came back. _What was she here for? _

I felt a wrapped of arms behind me. Brittany leaned closer as I relax to her embrace. She kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"I'm driving. Where are your keys?" She said in a voice full of worry. Without speaking I handed her my keys. She led me to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. I get in and she closed the door gently. She ran towards the opposite side of the Ferrari.

I felt distraught about myself. Why am I letting Quinn get the better of me? Brittany is here. She's all I need. I can't keep on disappointing Brittany. I thought I can handle Quinn by myself but seeing her here just brings a lot of painful memories.

Brittany told me various stories about her childhood, about her family and about her life in college. I really tried paying attention to what she's saying but whenever my mind would start to relax to her stories, memories from the past always gets in the way to invade my mind.

My head suddenly bumped on the window when Brittany pulled to a stop sign. I knew that she sensed that I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Sorry." She whispered. I looked at her but her gaze is held in front. I can't read her expression.

"Britt-" I was about to say sorry because I know that I'm making her uncomfortable. But the lights went green again and she started driving like there's no tomorrow. I don't know where we are going. "Britt." I called her again. I placed my hand on her arm and she immediately relaxed. She slowed down the car and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just... I'm just... I uh..." her brows came together as if trying to think of a better way to decode what's on her mind.

"It's okay, babe. I'm sorry. I don't want to get so affected. Believe me, I don't want to think about it... it's just-"

"Hard. I know. She's a part of you, Santana. Always have been and always will be." She said sternly.

"Brittany, babe... it's not true." I rubbed her arm gently.

She sighed exasperatingly. "I'm sorry, baby. I know that this is so hard for you." She stopped the car and faced me. "But I want you to know that I'm here. I don't want to see you so upset. I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm not being a good girl friend to you. Because instead of comforting you, here I am, getting pissed at myself for not doing enough."

"What are you saying? Brittany, you know that it's not true. You are more than enough. And I want you to know that I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

Then it hit me. Quinn wants this to happen. Quinn expected that I will be so distracted by her and this will get in the way of my happy life. Well, this is about to change. I cupped Brittany's cheek and rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you. You are more than enough. I'm sorry for the way I acted a while ago."

"It's alright, San. You're just shock. I understand." She smiled.

"Let's forget about her, okay? She doesn't matter. I will not let her get in the way of us. I will not let her distract me from getting my _Britt's time._"

"Britt's time, huh?" She whispered.

"Mhm." I nodded and leaned forward. Our lips met and it took away my breath as it always does. This is all I need. This is where I belong. "Thanks for being my anchor, baby."

"Anytime, love." She smiled. She's so adorable. The light in her eyes returned and I know that it's because of me. She leaned forward again and kissed me tenderly. She licked my bottom lip and pull back immediately.

"Tease!" I playfully glared at her. She giggled and started driving again. "Where are we going?"

"Hm, I won't tell you."

"Since when did you start keeping a secret from me?" I raised my brow and look at her.

"It's not a secret." She winked at me.

Our conversation became normal again.

...

After a couple of minutes Brittany pulled into a parking lot in 5th Street.

"We're here." Brittany announced.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"We'll eat dinner, silly." Brittany unbuckled herself and opened her door. I was about to get out but she stopped me. "Wait!" She squealed.

"Huh? Why? What?" I rambled in confusion.

"Sit there and wait for me." She said calmly.

She got out and jogged towards the passenger seat. She opened the door for me.

"My lady..." She offered her hand and helped me got out. I swear! My girl friend is the best in the whole world.

"You're such a dork." I said and pecked her cheek.

She immediately intertwined her fingers in mine as we walked towards the restaurant called GG's.

A woman accommodated us and led us to a seat at the far end of the restaurant. It's cozy and warm inside. The smell of pizza's and garlic soothes me. The woman gave us the menu and left us to decide.

"How did you this place?" I asked Brittany who is scanning intently the menu.

"I've been here before." She shrugged.

"How many times?" I asked and scanned the menu.

"Once."

"With who?"

"Hm, a special friend." She said nonchalantly.

"And who is that _special_ friend?" I asked again.

"Just... a friend."

I placed my menu down and looked at her. She grinned at me.

"What?" She said. I stared at her. She chuckled. "I was just kidding! I was here alone... I was on my way home from a job interview. I came across this and it intrigued me so I went inside. It feels comfortable in here." She explained. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Okay. Good." I shrugged my left shoulder. "It's nice in here. It soothes me."

"Yeah, I felt the same when I first visited this place. That's why I brought you here."

"Thanks babe." I smiled and reached for her hand. I squeezed it gently.

"Hm, you should try the pizza here, baby. It will not disappoint you."

"M'kay." Brittany knows how much I love pizza and everything that screams Italian.

We settled and placed down our orders. We ordered the fried lambneck meatballs, roasted branzino, cast iron chicken and grandma pie. Brittany's eyes sparkled when I ordered a bottle of PINOT NOIR "ROMA'S V." 2010.

"San, you ordered so much. Is it your birthday or something?" She chuckled.

"No. This is my way of saying thanks to you. You've been nothing but a great girl friend." I kissed her hand and stared at her marvellous blue eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for everything, Santana. I love you and it is my pleasure to take care of you. It's the least I can do." She blushed slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you... the most." She smiled and I grinned so wide that my cheeks hurt already. I can't stop smiling though. Brittany has this so much bubbly effect on me. We exchanged stories and this time I was intently listening and responding to her. Our orders arrived and the tastes of everything we ordered are _heaven! _Another effect of Brittany I guess.

"I started writing stories and news articles when I was in grade five. My teachers saw my potential and she would always ask me to join contests." She said and stuffed the food in her mouth again. I watch her every move. I can keep my eyes off of her. She's so beautiful inside and out.

"Hm, you are really a genius Britt-Britt."I took a sip of wine without taking my eyes off of her.

"Not really. I always landed on the second or third place. It was really nothing to brag about." She shrugged. This is another thing I love about her. She's so humble and down to earth. But sometimes I get disappointed with how little she thinks of herself.

"That was something, babe. Not all of us are good in writing, you know? I, for one, is a fan of people who express themselves through writing. Have you written a story before?"

She took a sip from her glass then looked up.

"Hm... well, I wrote short stories and narrative poems."

"Wow. Well, can you let me read some?" I asked adoringly. In the back of my mind I wish she would let me read all of her works.

"I don't know, San. It's just... I think they are all lame."

"Hey." I cut her off and frown. "I know how good you are Brittany. You know what? Confidence. That's all you need if you really wanted to achieve something. Do you still want to become a writer?"

"Of course."

"Then you have to start believing in yourself. I believe so much in you, baby."

I can see her blush crept up in her face. She's beaming at me. I will never get tired of seeing her smile. She's like an angel. My angel.

"Thanks Santana. I really appreciate that."

"I'll help you reach for your dreams, baby. I'm here if you need me."

"I always need you." She blurted out. "I need you in my life. When you're with me there's no such thing as dull moment. I'm sated, happy and complete when you're with me. You own me, Santana Marie Lopez."

I could feel the heat rushing throughout my body. My heart swelled at her words.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one feeling those things." I said and smiled sweetly at her.

She winked at me and our conversation diverted to another story. The rest of our evening was filled with love we feel for each other. Our minds, hearts and tummy's were filled as well. She insisted on paying the bill 'since she already has a _stable_ job'. I let her win this time. I can't really say no to her pout.

...

"Let's go home." I said as we walked out of GG's. "I'll drive this time."

Brittany is slowly dozing off to sleep. I can sense her sleepiness. She always feels sleepy after we eat. That's another thing I learned about her.

"Get some sleep, B. I'll wake you up later."

"Nope. I won't let you drive alone." She shrugged and sat up.

"I'm not alone." I chuckled at her. "You are very much aware that you're sitting next to me right?"

"Mhm." She mumbled. "The drive will only be a few minutes since it's already late."

I let the windows down and cool breeze struck us. It's relaxing. Then I turned the radio on. The song is on its middle part. I immediately recognize the beat. I waited for the chorus and sang with it. I sang it for Brittany.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than, Fuckin' perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me…"<p>

I glanced at Brittany who has her arm over the open window and her chin resting on it. The night felt so serene and the silence makes me think of how happy I am with Brittany. _Hm, it's time._ I told myself.

"Santana, we already passed the apartment."

I thought Brittany is already asleep.

"Hm…" I responded.

"Where are we going?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"San, we still have to wake up so early later. I don't want to be late for work. It's almost... two in the morning now." She whined but I kept silent.

"Santana! Are you even listening to me?" She leaned on her seat with a huff. "Where are we going?" She asked me again.

"We are going home, baby." I smiled at her.

She looked really confused but didn't question me further.

After a few hours we arrived at our destination. I stopped the car just right outside the gate. It's already dawn and the air got thicker and colder.

"Where are we babe?" She asked looking around us.

"You'll see." I punched some numbers on the lock outside the gate. A few seconds after the gates went open.

"S... L..." She read the letters that were engraved in the gate. "As in... Santana Lopez?" She asked me. But I didn't say anything. I drove to the driveway curve and parked just right outside the house. The lights are still on because it was still a little dark. I glanced at Brittany who has her eyes wide open and mouth hanging agape. I went out of the car and move towards her side. I opened the door for her and she looked stunned while looking up and around.

"Good morning, Ms. Lopez." Peter greeted me as he made his way out of the glass double doors. "Good morning, Ms. Pierce." He nodded towards Brittany. Brittany looked at me.

"Oh, this is Peter. He takes care of the house when I'm gone. He works here together with his wife."

"Nice to meet you, Peter." She offered her hand and Peter shook it.

I playfully throw the car keys to Peter. He smiled at me.

"Take care of my baby, Pete. I'll see you later."

"Of course." He climbed on the car and drove it to the parking area.

"So..." she said brows rose slightly.

"Want to head inside?"

She nodded enthusiastically. I opened the glass door for her and she entered the house for the first time.

**Brittany's POV**

I entered the house which looked so much like a mansion. The foyer of the house looks so elegant. It's so _Santana._ There are white couches near the fireplace. Paintings hung on the wall. At first it's like a museum. The house is a combination of wood and glass. It's like a big lodge or something - a _mansion lodge!_ When we walked further into the house-slash-mansion-slash lodge I noticed a grand staircase. It's like the ones we saw at some hotels.

"Are you tired?" Santana asked me.

I shook my head.

"Britt, as much as I'd like to see the excitement in your face, your eyes are bugging me. There's some bags forming there already." She explained.

"Oh." I touched the skin under my eyes.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We used the left side stairs. I wonder to where the stair leads. I'd ask her about that later.

We stopped right in front of a black modern door. She opened it and revealed her room. It was a combination of white, black and red. There was a short hallway leading to the bed. I gasped at how cozy yet alluring her room is. I am really impressed and fascinated at Santana's style. Her room smells so relaxing.

Her bed is placed in the middle of the room on top of a circular platform. It was pure black with touches of red. _Hm, sexy!_ I smirked at the thought.

There's some white bean bags and wood coffee table on the right corner of the room. Her desk is adjacent to it where her desktop computer, books, printer and some files were organized. There's a flat screen TV in front of the bed. I sat on the bed. I searched for Santana. I looked back to find her standing in a mini bar across the bed. I hadn't notice it because it was somehow sheltered at the far end of the room. She got a bottle of water out of the fridge and made her way towards me.

"Here." She handed me the bottle.

"Thanks." I held her hand and gave a little squeeze.

"Bathroom..." She pointed to the bevelled door located in the small hallway. "There." She said and I nodded.

"Come." She offered me her hand and led me to the window covered with white curtains. She shoved the curtains sideways and the view in front of me took my breath away. There's a small balcony outside her room. I just realized that her house is located near the beach. I saw the outline of the beach from where we're standing. The sun is slowly making its way up.

I felt the warm of Santana behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her chin on my left shoulder as we watch the sunset.

"We are home, Brittany." She whispered to me.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>

**-xoxo**


	11. Chapter 8B: You Are My Forever

****Well, I don't know if anyone is still reading this so I'm planning to end it soon. But, here's another chapter. Enjoy...****

* * *

><p>I didn't know how long I've slept. When I woke up to Santana's bed I can feel her warm body beside me. One of her arms is wrapped around me while her other hand is tangled with my own hand. We always hold hands even when we're sleeping. We both felt secured that way. I'm resting my head on top of her chest as I listened to her steady heart beat. <em>Britt - Britt. Britt - Britt. Britt - Britt. <em>I patterned the beats of her heart with my name. I chuckled at how silly my thoughts are. But I can't help it. It really seems that her heart is screaming my name.

"What are you laughing at?" I was startled by the raspy sound of her voice. I popped my one eye open and looked at her. She's looking down at me already with her brows raised up.

"Nothing." I whispered and opened both of my eyes. Chocolate brown eyes met mine.

"Spill."

"It's really nothing, babe." I leaned up to kiss her lips. She met me halfway and we shared a tender kiss. "Good morning."

She winked at me. "Good morning." She pecked my lips one more time. I rested my head on her chest again.

"Come on. Tell me."

"Tell you what exactly?" I asked her.

"Why are you laughing a while ago? I'm curious." She said. She started rubbing my back.

"Hm, it's really nothing, San. Just a stupid thought." I shrugged hoping that she'll drop it.

"What thought? I know it's not stupid. Tell me, Britt."

"Promise me you won't laugh." I looked at her and she scrunched her brows.

"Fine. Promise." She linked her pinkies in mine and I smiled.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath and smiled. "I was listening to your beating heart. It's like every beat is screaming my name. Like, Britt - Britt. Britt - Britt." I closed my eyes expecting her to tease me.

"Really?" She sounded amused. "Well, it's true. My heart beats for only you." She smiled warmly at me. I know she's telling me the truth.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." We kissed again.

"Wait!" I said and sat up. It's really a bad thing to do that. I immediately felt dizzy. "We're gonna be late! Shoot… what time is it?"

"It's a little after ten…" She looked at her bedside table where a digital clock is placed.

"Oh, come on! Come on!" I untangled myself to the blanket draped over us. "Santana! Come on."

"Babe, we're on a leave."

"What?"

"I told Sam yesterday that we'll be gone for a few days…" She trailed off.

"No!" I said sternly at her. "I want to go to work."

"Hey… hey…" She stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

"San-"

"Babe, you don't have to worry about work. I won't fire you." She chuckled behind me.

"Argh! Fine! But I demand a deduction from my salary. I'll be absent for a few days too." I said exasperatingly.

"Britt, can you just relax? Don't stress yourself. It's just work. Besides, I'm your boss and as your boss I want you to take some days off… with me." She turned me around and pecked my lips. "I won't take no for an answer."

I frowned but I think it is a good idea. It will be like a mini vacation. After she convinced me that everything is fine she led me to the bathroom. We brushed our teeth and fixed ourselves.

"So… would you like to go downstairs? Let's have some breakfast." She said.

"Hm, only if you'd cook for me." I said.

"Oh, Pete's wife might have prepared something for us…"

I pouted.

"Okay. I promise you that I'll cook dinner tonight. Fair?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, come on."

She dragged me out of the room and down to the kitchen. When we entered the kitchen I saw a middle-aged woman standing by the stove. I scanned the place and it looks so striking. The room is covered with red barnwood and the bright yellow lights added to the drama.

"Good morning, Lena." Santana greeted the woman who immediately turned to face us.

"Oh! Good morning, dear." She smiled sweetly at Santana. Her eyes diverted to me. "You must be Brittany?"

"Yes, I am." I said wondering how she knew my name.

"Britt, this is Lena, Pete's wife. She's a very good cook."

"I've heard so much about you, Brittany." Lena smiled and turned her back against us. "Santana, she's more beautiful in person. I'm glad you finally brought her home."

"Lena…" Santana whined as she pulled out a wooden stool under the marble countertop. She helped me to sit up and she took a sit beside me.

"What?" Lena asked innocently.

"What are you cooking?" Santana dropped the subject.

"Cheesy ham and hash brown casserole. I also made apple strudel muffins. I don't know what Brittany like. Would you like something specific this morning, dear?" Her question is directed to me.

"Oh, no. No. They're fine. I can't wait to taste them." I giggled.

"Trust me, she eats everything Lena." Santana giggled with me.

"Oooh, great! Then I'll make sure to prepare my specialties." Lena seems genuinely excited. "Coffee?" Lena asked us.

"Brittany doesn't drink coffee." Santana explained.

"How about a strawberry smoothie then?"

"Sure. That sounds great." I said to Lena's offer.

"Okay. Are you going to eat here?"

"Yeah, it's a little hot outside." Santana shrugged.

She nodded her head and finished preparing the food. After breakfast we went back to Santana's bedroom to change our clothes.

"San, I don't have clothes in here." I said.

"You have, silly!" She said and opened what I assumed is her walk in closet. She motioned for me to come to her.

And I am right. It is her walk in closet. It's different from the other parts of the house. The interior is covered with light pink and white paint. It's huge like a library. There are several shelves for her shoes. We walked further into the room and I saw her clothes neatly organized behind a glass sliding door. There's two pink leather couches in the middle of the room and a small coffee table with a vase on top. I noticed a picture frame slightly angled to the left. I went closer and saw that it is a picture of me and Santana. The one she took in the fitting room before I started working for her. We really looked adorable in the photo.

"Hey…" She said slowly making her way towards me.

"We look good here." I said and held the picture frame higher.

"No, we look good together." She said and linked her hand in my free hand.

"Of course." I smiled.

"I need to show you something." Santana said and pulled me.

She led me to the other end of the room. There are several shoes and clothes organized behind another glass door. Santana squeezed my hand and nodded towards something. I looked up and see my name engraved in gold. _Brittany's. _It is what's written on top of the cabinet. I faced her with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"How… when? I…" I am lost for words.

"Hey… baby, don't you like it?" She looks so worried.

"Are you kidding me? I love it Santana!" I can't believe she gave me a corner already. And not only a corner because it is already filled with cute shirts, shoes and dresses. I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, San." I whispered.

"Anything to make you feel comfortable in here, B."

I kissed her on the lips with so much passion. She's so full of surprises. Sometimes I feel a little insecure for not doing things for her. I can't keep up with her.

"hey, are you okay?" She asked when she noticed that I'm staring at her. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing... I'm just so lucky to have you." I shrugged.

"well, I'm lucky to have you too, baby." she smiled and pecked my lips. "Hey, do you want to check out the house?" She offered and I nodded enthusiastically.

...

After two hours or so we finally ended our tour in Santana's house-slash-mansion-slash-lodge. It's very fascinating and comfortable. Each room is interrelated to each other. Each room is telling a story of its own. Like the guest rooms that were located on the west side of the house. They are really fantastic. The insides are mostly composed of woods and glass just like the rest of the house. They have their own bathrooms and king size beds. Santana's office is placed downstairs. It was huge and connected to it is a _mini_ library and conference area. The dining hall is in the east side. It is very classy and elegant. There is a long table and chairs made up of woods. Santana have them personalized by putting light cushions on each chair to make them more comfortable. You can see garden through the glasses surrounding the place. The garden has a small landscape. Pale green grasses are everywhere.

There is a breathtaking waterfall designed pool at the back. Santana explained that it is an exquisite natural infinity pool. There is a Jacuzzi on the side and a sauna on the left. I wanted to swim right away but she didn't let me. She said that it can wait.

She then led me to the basement where there is a game room, gym and her very own wine cellar. When we entered the wine cellar I gasped at the view when the lights are lit one by one. It's like I'm looking at the city of New York. Bright lights almost blinded me. The wines are organized in a glass enclosed racks according to year and labels. It's like a freaking library or museum of wines! There are brown leather couches and coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Whoa! You'll literary drown in wine here!" I blurted and she laughed at me.

"At least you're here to help me out." She winked at me. "Do you have any suggestion for later?"

I turned to her immediately and my eyes lit up with desire. I can't really choose. They all seem great and expensive.

"Hm, you choose." I said shyly.

"Oh, come on, Britt-Britt. Help me out. I'm cooking dinner remember?"

"What are you going to cook?" I asked.

"Hm, I'm thinking of Fettuccine Alfredo?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

I grinned at her, "I can't wait!" I said thinking of what will be a good pair for it. "Pinot Noir or Albariño?" I asked.

She furrowed her brows while searching the rack.

"Flowers Sea View Ridge Pinot Noir 2011 sounds okay to you?"

"Of course." I shrugged as she picked it out of the rack. We went upstairs and set it on the kitchen while we continue the tour.

…

"I'm hungry." Santana slumped down on the couch. We are back in her room now. I sat on the edge of her bed reading one of the books I got from her library. She's watching the TV… more like flipping the channels.

"Britt, I'm hungry." She repeated again with a groan. This time I looked up at her and saw her legs placed on the armrest.

"Let's go downstairs then…" I kept my voice cool.

"Brittany!" She groaned again. I know what her problem is. We just had our lunch so I know that she's not hungry for food. She's hungry for me. I shook my head and tried to pretend to read again. I can sense the frustration out of her. _What? I wanted to tease her more. _When I do that to her we both multiple orgasms in a few rounds due to her crazy cravings.

She stood up and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Fine!" She said. "I'll just help myself." She walked towards the bathroom while stripping off slowly. With that my eyes grow bigger. I jumped out of bed and chase her to the bathroom. Her glorious body is now naked. I pulled her close to me. She smirked at the contact.

"So now you're hungry too?" She asked while still holding the smirk.

"Always." I said in almost a whisper while I let my lips land on her plump lips. I carried her back to the bed and throw her gently. I stripped down teasingly.

"Britt, can you just not do that right now? I needz to get my mack on!" _yep! She used that again, her 'LIMA HEIGHTS' accent. _It's better not to mess up with her anymore when she uses that because that means a) She's really aching with lust; b) She's sexually frustrated and; c) She'll not give you the orgasm you deserve if you keep going. I immediately discarded the remaining clothing out of my body and dive into her.

…

After a few rounds, I held Santana with our fingers laced again. She's lying on top of me. Her breathing is steadier now unlike a few minutes ago. I looked at the clock. It's a little after four. I looked down at her to see her sweet caramel lips slightly apart while her nose scrunches from time to time. She always tell me that I'm the adorable one when it's the total opposite.

Santana is just tough on the outside. But when you really get to know her she's a softy. Of course she will not admit that to anyone else aside from me. She easily lets her guard down whenever we're together. She trusts me with all that she has and I trust her too with all that I have. We complement each other. We still fought and argue once in a while but we never really let it come between us. There's never a day we'd sleep mad at each other. That's how things work for us. We respected each other's space. When we are ready to talk, that's when we'll talk. It'll be quickly followed by a make out session which I love the best.

Santana is not only my girl friend. She is my best friend, my shield, my strength and my weakness. She's my soulmate. I would never love someone else as much as I love her. I didn't recognize that she's already staring at me.

"What are you thinking?"

"You. Always you." I whispered trying to prolong this moment.

"That's why I'm always tired." She whispered back and smiled sleepily.

I scrunched my brows in confusion. "Huh? Why?"

"I'm always tired because I run in your head for 24/7." She closed her eyes and smiled.

My heart melted at her words, I bent down to kiss her.

"I like this." I said.

"Like what?"

"Being able to stay like this… hold you in my arms, watch you, talk to you. I just love everything we do."

"Me too, Brittany. I wish I could stay wrapped up beside you forever."

"Well, you could. We could stay together forever."

"Hm, do you believe that forever exists?"

"Of course." _Whenever I look at you I see forever. My heart, body, mind and everything belongs to you. You are my forever, Santana._

"Really?"

"Why? Don't you?" I asked getting anxious of the pause she's giving me. I think I already know the answer.

"I… I don't." She said sadly. "No, I didn't believe that it exists… but then I found you. My world turned upside down when you came into my life. When we first made love I told myself that indeed, forever exists… it exists because of you." She opened her eyes to look at me. "You are my forever, Brittany. I can feel it in my veins. I can feel it whenever my heart pumps. With you, I'm complete."

"Santana, you just made me the happiest woman on earth…" I wiped the tears that flowed down my face. "No, happiest woman in the universe!" I exclaimed. She smiled and I kissed her. We remain like that for almost an eternity before I reluctantly pulled back. "You are my very own definition of forever, Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts? <strong>

I'm really upset when I didn't get any review last chapter. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this fanfic. But I still write it though. It makes my day worth it somehow. I'll wrap it up and fast forward things into 3 chapters. So, **there are only three chapters left**. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 9: She Keeps Me Warm

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!**

Okay, maybe I wouldn't speed up things. Let's just see how far we'll go from here. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Santana and I had a lovely evening. It started off when she did what she promised. She cooked dinner for us. We ate outside in her garden. It looks really romantic with all the candles surrounding us. When I went outside, a table for two is waiting for us. There's a soft music playing in the background. And there she stood in the middle of the candles formed in a heart shape, she's holding something in her back. I wasted no time as I ran into her. I hugged her and she gladly hugged me back. When we pulled apart she offered me the lovely bouquet of pure white lilies.<p>

"I picked 'em up from the garden. I hoped you like them." She said shyly.

"They're so beautiful, Santana. It's impossible not to like them. Thank you." I brought my empty hand up to caress her cheeks. She smiled and I leaned in to kiss her.

Then she pulled a chair out for me. She made me sit and treated me like a princess. She sat opposite me. I kinda pouted that she's that far from me. She must have seen me pouting because the next thing I know is her placing a very delicate kiss on my hand. I smiled lovingly at her.

"I thought we're just having dinner tonight." I said. "You didn't say it would be this special. I should've worn something better." I pouted again.

Her eyes shoot up alarmed.

"I'm so sorry. I planned to surprise you with this. Don't you like it?"

Oh. There's that insecure and _not-enough-for-you_ look again. I immediately felt bad that I made her feel that way.

"San, I love it. I love that you're making all of these for me. It's just that I think I'm wearing too little for this special night." It's true. I'm just wearing my typical clothes or should I say what Santana stuffed inside _my closet._ A pair of shorts, a pink and white striped sweatshirt and my flip-flops. I sighed knowing how I look.

"Britt, no matter what you wear you would always fit in to my world." She said in almost a whisper. I look deep in her eyes and I see how sincere she is. It made my heart flutter. "Just the sight of you is more than enough for me. You don't need to wear anything else because it wouldn't change a thing. It would still be a special night because we're together."

How can she be so good with words? It just made my heart swell even more.

"Yeah, you're right."

"And look at me too. I'm wearing no different from yours, baby." She's right again. She's just wearing a ripped jeans and an off-shoulder blouse.

The breeze from the sea near us is what's making the air so sultry. It adds to the drama of the night. The stars are shining above us but the moon outshines all of them. Santana stood up and served me with roasted asparagus, there are some garlic bread in the middle of the table too. She poured in some wine in both of our glasses. She sat down again and we started eating. And of course, it tastes really delicious. Santana always make sure that we both eat healthy foods. She doesn't like it when I eat cheetos and other junks. Every time I eat those she makes me a fruit salad after. See? She always put me first even though she still had tons of work to do. In return, I help her sort out things for work. I also gave her massages back in my apartment. And that makes me wonder why she always insisted on going back to my apartment when she has this kind of a house.

"Santana?" I called her attention. She immediately looked at me with brows slightly held high.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I, um, I was wondering… well. Um, I was wondering why this is the first time you brought me in here. Not that I am unappreciative of what you're doing for me or anything… I was just wondering. That's all." I rambled out. I brought my fingers down to my lap and crossed them. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh." She swallowed and took a sip of her wine.

"You don't need to answer that. Just… forget it." I said with an assuring smile.

"No. About that, I'd like to apologize."

I waved my hands in front of me like a mad person. "No. No. Please don't apologize!" _Great, Pierce! Just great. Now you just made her feel bad._ "You have every right to do that. I mean, it's not that I'm feeling bad about it."

"I should've brought you here sooner but it'll be rude if we stayed in the guest room. My room has just been finished recently. I made some adjustments there. The balcony is just new." She explained. "I really wanted to bring you here but you know how busy we are. Your place is nearer in the office so I preferred to stay there."

"And I don't mind, San. Really." I reassured her. "And we haven't been together for long so I understand."

"I trust you, Britt. You know that right?"

"Yes, of course. I love that you trust me. In fact I love everything about you."

Her lips curved up perfectly showing a bit of her teeth.

"Thanks, I love everything about you too." She took my hand and kissed it again. We ate in silence after that. She stood up again and served the main course. Her very own Fettucine Alfredo, she refilled our glasses with wine. Have I told you how good that wine is? Well it tastes amazing. It tastes a little fruity and sweet. It sends shiver and heat at the same time throughout my system. Santana has really good taste. And the pasta is just wow! It goes really well with the wine. I was brought out of my reverie when Santana spoke.

"I bought this lot when I was just starting establishing DNA models. It's a little far away from the busyness of New York which makes it better. I love it in here. It's just so peaceful. It is a great contrast with the work we have. Back there, in DNA, it feels like everything is rushed and forced."

Yeah, I get her. DNA models screams of hectic and wild. I'm glad that Santana can come home to a more serene place.

"But I love it there. I love handling it." She smiled.

"I know. You're so passionate and dedicated with what you're doing." I told her.

"When I love something, I make sure that I give it my all." She looked deep into my eyes. I smiled knowing the double meaning behind her words. I pushed my glasses up looking all too shy. I cleared my throat. I don't know how to even answer that. Good thing she spoke again. "I have every room designed and personalized so it kinda reflects me."

"I love everything about the house, Santana. You did an amazing job."

"Thanks." She mumbled. She opened her mouth to say more but then she closed it again. I furrowed my brows. I can sense something is wrong. She's hiding something from me. I squeezed her hands to give her a little push. It's our secret way of telling _you're safe with me and you can trust me._

"I'd like to tell you something. I hope you won't get mad or offended." She rambled out after a long pause. "It's just that… I think it's only right for you to know."

"What is it?" I asked softly. "You can tell me anything, baby. You know that."

She nodded. "I have every rooms and features of the house designed by me… except for one." She said and swallowed. She's avoiding my eyes now. My brows furrowed more. I'm afraid to ask but she isn't saying anything more. Then it clicked my mind. Is she saying? Oh, no. It can't be. But why am I so anxious about this? It's just her room. And who would design it other than herself? Maybe it was a different part-

"Quinn planned out and created _my_ room." There was a slight sting in my heart. I blinked a couple of times. For the first time, I'm at lost for words. "It was _our_ room." Ouch! _It was their room_. It hurts. _It was theirs. _And there goes another pinch in my heart. _Was theirs. _

"It was." She emphasized. "Past tense, Britt." I slightly pushed the air blocked in my chest out. "Please don't mad at me. We were together back then so I let her do it. Everything about my room screams of her **before**. But it was different now. Please say something."

"Um…" It's all I can mutter.

She looked at me and searched through my eyes. She looks almost pleading.

"I'm not mad at you, Santana." I finally said. My brain is working again. "I understand." I honestly do. She didn't know what will happen to them back then. Hell! She even proposed to her. She's already ready for her! My thoughts made me want to puke. I closed my eyes because I can feel the stinging in my eyes.

"Britt, it's been a long time before I can finally put the courage to change it. Look at my room now. It was different. Quinn doesn't like black or red. But I love those colors that's why it surrounded my room. If you don't want it we can change it into something you're more comfortable with." She explained but I wasn't looking at her anymore. Why am I feeling so betrayed? What's this? Am I jealous? I can't be jealous! I am not jealous. "I finally had it changed when I met you. You had this so much effect on me. You gave me the strength to finally let go of what's been holding me all these years."

I looked at her again. She clumsily wiped the tears spilling out from her eyes. Then I returned to the reality.

"You gave me strength, Britt. I don't know why but with you I love the changes that are happening to my life. Before, I was too afraid of even the littlest change. I was afraid of losing things… memories. But then you stayed in my life and we created far better memories that made all the bad ones disappear."

My heart melted for the nth time tonight. I am swelling with pride and love.

"You are my strength, Brittany." She stood up and walked towards me. She bent down in front of me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw how red her eyes were. I took my glasses off to wipe the tears I have. I put them back again so I can see Santana clearly. "Please say something." She pleaded again.

"I honestly don't know what to say. I'm not mad at you. But, there's something I feel inside. It's like I envy Quinn but I know that I don't have to. She's just a part of your past but it's inevitable to get jealous of her." There! I finally admitted it.

She's smiling widely now. Great! Just great. I know that she'll tease me about it.

"You're jealous?" she asked coyly.

"Of course I'm fucking jealous! How can I not be? She's been your all before me Santana! She's your first and everything! You even proposed to her. You're ready to settle down with her. How can I even compete to that? She's pretty. She's smart. She dresses nice. She's rich. She's everything I am not!" I almost shouted at her face.

"Oh, Britt." She pulled me in to a hug. I tried to push her back but she's so strong. I don't know what's gotten into me. I just felt mad but not at Santana. I'm mad at myself for letting this happen. I'm jealous okay? And I can't help it. If you were in my place, what would you do? "You're right. She's just a part of my past. Why are you getting so mad? You know what happened to us. It ended a long time ago. What we had now is nothing. Completely nothing. But you're wrong about two things." She pulled back and wiped away the tears from my eyes. I avoided her eyes again.

"First, she's not my all. If she's been my all I wouldn't have been successful at DNA. Quinn is pushy and we both have different stuffs to attend to. So we're practically busy. Not just me. And I still don't get it why she blamed me about everything that has happened." She rolled her eyes like she's just talking to herself. Then she fixed her eyes on me and I avoided them again. "Hey." She nudged my chin. "Look at me." But I didn't. "Look. At. Me." She said as she tapped my nose. I scrunched it a bit then I met her eyes. Her dark chocolate brown eyes. It was glowing now. She smiled sweetly and bit her lip. "Second," She raised her two fingers in front of me. "You are far better than her. Of course you are everything that she's not because you are you. You are not pretty because you're gorgeous and beautiful inside and out. You are not smart because you are intelligent and wise. You have so much to offer the world Britt. I have read the poems you made and some stories, they are all amazing. The lessons you have in there are relatable. She dresses nice, but so what? You dress even better. You are so creative. You can both look cute and hot at the same time. I didn't even know that it's possible."

We both chuckled a little.

"She's not rich. Half of what she owned right now came from me or my help." She shrugged.

"Oh." I whispered. This is news to me. Then I remembered that Santana helped Quinn to finish her studies. She sent Quinn to school.

"So, you're everything that she's not. She can never be at par with you. So don't you dare compare yourself to her. You are the best, my love."

That made me smile and tears stop spilling out. I brought her closer to me and I leaned in. Her lips are so plump and full. I love kissing them.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"No, I just made it up." She rolled her eyes. I slightly pouted but she kissed it away. "Don't be so silly."

"I love you, Santana. I am so sorry for shouting at you. I didn't mean to. I'm not mad at you, okay?"

"M'kay." She mumbled as she pecked my lips again and sighed.

"I'm mad at myself." She looked at me and this time it was her who furrowed her brows. "I'm mad because of feeling so little about myself. I'm so insecure… I know I shouldn't. But I can't help it. Thank you for reassuring me that I have nothing to worry about. I'm just afraid of losing you to her. I trust you, Santana. I do. But I don't trust her."

"I know, baby. I don't trust her too. But you don't have to be afraid. You will never lose me. I only have these eyes and heart for you."

"And I for you, San." I nudged my nose against hers. I know that we're okay. "I love you."

"I love you the most." She said and kissed me again.

We finished dinner and whispered sweet nothings to each other. We went back to being ourselves minus the drama. She's so good to me. I didn't know how or why do I get so lucky. The universe must have heard my wish. She cleared her throat and stood up. She turned the volume of the music playing in the background. Then she stood in front of me with one hand offered.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked coyly.

"It would be my pleasure." I said and grabbed her hand. She led me to the small space still inside the borders of the candles. I gently placed my hands on her hips and she rested her hands over my shoulders. We looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled contentedly.

"She says I smell like safety and home, I named both of her eyes Forever and Please Don't Go…" she sings through the instrumental music."I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah, this could be good, this could be good. I can't change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to, and I can't change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to. My love, my love, my love, my love. She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm." She kissed me on the lips and we stayed like that contentedly.

...

"I called my mom the other day. She wanted to meet you." Santana suddenly blurted out as another song started. We keep swaying and humming.

"What?" I pulled back, a little startled.

"I told her about you… about us." She said.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry I didn't consult you with this first."

"Baby, it's okay. I'm just a little shocked that you told your mom. I mean, is she okay with this?"

She's quiet for a while.

"She'll come around." She shrugged. "My dad would've been okay with this though."

Santana and I haven't talked about these kinds of stuffs - family stuffs. We kinda just talked about us most of the time. So I don't know if her mom is okay with her having a girl friend. Her mom seems nice in the picture though. She talked about her father once but she's uncomfortable with it so I changed the subject right away.

"Would've?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad died when I was in high school. He had heart problems and then one day he just didn't wake up. He was such a good husband and a loving father. I admire him very much." I can see the sadness in Santana's eyes. I don't know what to feel or how to comfort her. I just hugged her while we continued dancing. I kissed the top of her head once… twice. And I kinda rested my lips on top of her head. "He was a doctor. A good one. I just didn't get it. He was very careful with his diet and all…" She trailed off.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me." She sighed.

I know that Santana don't like it when I feel that way for her. It's just how we work. But at least she's more open to me now.

"She'll come by tomorrow night."

"Oh. She'll stay here?" I asked. What a dumb question. Of course she'll stay, this is a Lopez's house after all.

"I still don't know. She seldom stays in here. She's quite busy in Ohio. She takes care of my abuela."

"Oh, abuela?"

"Yeah, my grandma. I call her abuela."

"I see." I nodded and pushed my glasses up just to do something.

"Will you help me cook dinner?" she asked sweetly. Who can say no to that?

"San, you know I find recipes confusing. I don't know… I might ruin your dishes."

"It's gonna be okay. I'm there. We'll help each other out. So?"

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong I'll be the one to kick myself out of the kitchen."

"Okay. But that's never gonna happen."

We both laughed and she placed a kiss on the crook of my neck. I relaxed against her body.

"Do they know about Quinn?"

"Yes. But they didn't like Quinn for me." I tensed up when she said it. I internally freaked out. What if her mom doesn't like me either? What if she doesn't want me for her daughter? What if she-

"But she'll like you." Santana calmed me down. I half smiled.

"But she doesn't even know me."

"I, uh…" She took a deep breath. "Mami… she um…" She's stuttering. I don't know where this is headed. "She…"

"Babe, could you just tell me? Stop stuttering." I chuckled to help her relax.

"She hired a PI to run a background check on you." Santana rambled out.

"Hm, really?" I asked a little worried but I didn't let Santana know that I was panicking inside.

"I'm so sorry. Mami used to do it all the time."

"It's fine…" I smiled at her. She sighed again. One sign that she's disappointed at herself. "Baby, it's fine. Don't worry." I said again. I pulled back and cupped her cheek. I leaned in for a kiss. I felt her lips curved up into a smile. I deepened the kiss and I heard her moan a little. I smiled. I licked her upper lip for entrance. She opened her lips and-

"Ouch!" she bit my bottom lip. She laughed at me. "You're dead!"

Before I can pull her close to me she's running like a mad woman.

"Only if you can get me." She shouted and run. I chased after her. We ended up in the sea side. She's not very far from me anymore. I can still see her through the moonlight.

"Tired Pierce?" She smirked.

"You know me. I have a better stamina than you." We are now walking slowly. She's still keeping her distance from me. She stopped in her tracks and it made me stop too. Her hands suddenly fell to the hem of her shirt. I followed her every move. I gulped when she slowly pulled her blouse up. It's painfully slow. I can now see her taunt abs and her glorious breasts. Then she dropped the blouse near me.

"Oops." She said. I can feel the heat running through my body.

She slowly unbuttoned her jeans and dragged her zippers down. I followed the trail of her hands. I suddenly couldn't move. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wanted to run and do it for her. But I also wanted to just watch her undress. She let her jeans fall to the ground and she kicked the jeans to get off of it. I looked at her face and she has the playful smirk plastered in it. She motioned for me to go to her by curving her pointer finger. She does it thrice but I still couldn't move. She turned around and that's when I had a grip of myself. I gained control of my body again but it was too late. She jogged towards the water.

"Wait!" I shouted and ran towards her. "What are you doing?" I asked while I struggled taking my clothes off. I ran to the water to get to her. I swim as fast as I could to reach her. Something was thrown in my direction and I stopped to grab it. I raise it and saw that it was her bra. My eyes went wide automatically and looked around the area.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted irritatingly at her.

"Relax… no one is here. This area is secluded." I reached for her and forced her to put it back but she refused.

_You'll be the death of me._ I thought. She splashed some water in my face and hurried further into the sea.

"Come back here!" I shouted but she just laughed.

"No, come and get me."

"Santana-" Another piece of clothing was thrown right in my face. It was her panties. It soaked my glasses. I totally forgot to take them off. I wrapped her underwear through my glasses and throw them to the seashore. I looked back to her but it's all blurry now. "Shit!" I mumbled more to myself. I didn't waste any more time. She was startled when I grabbed her ass and kissed her hard. She responded fervently. I felt her hands on my back and she unclasped my bra.

"Let's be fair." She whispered. She tugged the hem of my panties down and she dipped into the water to kiss my chest down to my stomach. She dragged my underwear down and freed me. She came back up and kissed my lips. When we parted for air she took it as a chance to attack my neck. I can feel the fine sand underneath my feet as I balanced myself in. She moved down to kiss my collarbone down to my chest again. I moaned at the contact. She dipped underwater again and I felt her mouth nibbled my nipples.

"San!" I screamed out of pleasure. Good thing no one can hear us. She traced her hands down my body until she cupped me. Her fingers slide through my folds and my breath became rougher. She went up to breathe in some air then she kissed me again. I can taste the saltiness from her lips. She's breathing as heavy as me. She took me by surprise when she entered me with her fingers. We grind into each other which is easier now that we are in the water. She quickened her pace and the last thing I knew is that I sprawled my body against hers. She hugged me firmly as we both ride out from our high. We both panted. I looked at her and she's smiling under the night sky.

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you the most."

"Let's go and continue this in the shower." She wiggled her brows.

"Shower sex? Sounds even better." I smirked and we both went back to her house - naked!

* * *

><p><strong><em>It will be nice to read some of your thoughts. Thanks for reading. -xoxo<em>**


	13. Chapter 10: Parent-Meeting Thing

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up earlier than Santana. I made sure that I tired her out last night so I'm sure she'll wake up late than usual. I planned to make her a breakfast in bed. I just hoped that the recipe I researched on my phone will turn out edible when I cook it. The sun is on its way up so I jogged faster to the market.

When I reached the market, I bought all the ingredients needed. On my way home I saw a flower shop and I also bought her a bunch of white roses. Lilies are my favorites and white roses are hers. I brisk walk when I was closer to home. When I turned around the corner of a street I saw a car on the side of the road. I think the man is having a problem so I walked up to him.

"Hey." I said to get his attention.

I heard him grunt but he finally looked up to me from the hood of his car.

"Oh, hey." He said.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Trouble with the car. I don't know what happened. It just stopped."

"Hm, let me see." I said and placed down the bags on the side of the car. The man stepped aside and allowed me to look. I made some adjustment in the car plugs and other circuits.

"Jose?" A woman's voice called from the inside of the car.

The man, Jose, went to the other side of the car. I glanced at him and saw him nodding his head. I didn't see the woman though. He came back to my side after a few minutes.

"It's done, sir. Try to start the car." I said.

"Okay."

He went inside and started the car. It worked. Ha! My magic hands never fail me. Jose went out again and thanked me.

"Thank you miss..."

"Brittany… Brittany Pierce." I smiled and he offered his hand.

"Jose." He said. I rise up both of my hands. My hands are all dirty from the work so I didn't shake his offered hand. "Oh, right! Thanks again, Miss Pierce."

"No problem, Jose. Still far from your destination?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, that's good. But make sure to have your car checked. I only made temporary adjustments in there."

"I'll make sure to have it checked."

"Okay. Well… um. I'll go ahead. Bye."

With that I picked up my bags and sprinted straight home.

When I arrived home I went directly upstairs to check on Santana. _She's so beautiful._ She's still sleeping. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips. After that I went to the kitchen and prepare our breakfast. I followed or at least tried to follow everything that is written on the recipe.

After a few minutes Lena appeared. She's quite shock that I'm there at the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning, dear." She said while squeezing my left shoulder.

I smiled at her. "Good morning, Lena."

"What are you making?" she asked while looking at the stuffs on the counter.

"I'm trying to make banana pancakes. I planned to make San breakfast in bed…" I trailed off as she scanned what I'm doing.

"Hm, I think you're doing it right. Just add a little bit of flour and it'll be fine."

"Right. Thanks." I said.

"Would you like smoothie, Brittany? I can help you make it while you're on that."

"That would be great Lena." I smiled at her. "Oh, I'll make a special coffee for San."

Lena just nodded her head. While I'm finishing the pancakes Lena spoke.

"It's been so long since I last saw her smile… her genuine, lovely smile."

I was dumbstruck with that.

"Santana may look tough but she needs someone who'll look after her. I'm glad she has you." She added.

"I'm glad I have her too."

"I know."

"May I ask you something?" I asked Lena. She helped me carefully place the plates on the tray.

"Anything, dear." She nodded.

"It's about Quinn."

She was silence for a while.

"Quinn is a kind girl. She's just misunderstood, Brittany. I've seen them grow up. They are like my daughters. But I know that they wouldn't really make it as… you know."

I scrunched my forehead. "Why?"

"They're bound to be friends. Just friends. Quinn sees it like that but she wasn't so sure how to be _with_ Santana after she came out."

"Did she tell you that?"

"No." She shook her head. "I felt it."

"What do you mean? Like she's just left with no choice?"

She shook her head once more. "She doesn't want to lose the Santana she loved."

"But she let her go."

"Because Santana deserves more. They're better off as friends."

Lena squeezed my hands and left the kitchen before me.

I blink a few times trying to process what we talked about. I picked up the tray and the bouquet of flowers then made my way to Santana's room.

…

I slowly opened the bedroom door and slowed my walked. She's still sprawled up in bed, naked. The blanket is tangled around her body.

I placed the tray on the coffee table adjacent to bed. I went beside her and nudged her nose with mine.

"Baby, wake up." I brought my hands to her back and rubbed it gently. "Santana, wake up." She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Brown met blue. Our lips are inches apart and I slowly closed the gap.

"Mm." she mumbled. "Mornin'."

"Good morning, San." I brought her body closer to me. I can feel her naked breasts against mine. She wiggled her brows at me. But before she can seduce me again I stood up and grabbed the bouquet and her robe.

"For you mah' lady." I said and winked at her.

She sat up and looked so surprised.

"Britt, they're so beautiful." She said accepting the roses from me. She pulled me in for another kiss. "Where did you get these?"

"You're the most beautiful, San." I whispered and she smiled at me lovingly. I helped her put the robe on. "I bought them on my way back in here."

"Where did you go? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Come and see. I have a little surprise for you."

She was surprised to see the food on the table.

"You made these?" she looked at me.

"I tried to. I hope you like them."

I pulled a chair for her. I sat beside Santana and put some food on her plate.

"Banana pancakes or blue berry French toast?" I asked.

"Hm, how about both? I could use some carbs y'know?" she winked at me.

I let her drink her coffee first and earned another kiss. We ate breakfast in a slower pace as she kept on giving me praises and kisses. I won't mind cooking for her if I'll be rewarded with these.

"So, your mom is still coming tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think so. Mami hasn't called me yet."

I nodded. Santana must have sensed my hesitation. She placed her hand on top of mine.

"Don't worry, babe. She'll like you. Just be yourself around her. She'll sense if you're just pretending or not."

"I can't help but to get anxious, San. I haven't experienced this thing before." I let out a shaky sigh.

"What thing?" she scrunched her nose adorably.

"This thing… you know? The parent-meeting thing. It's just so new to me."

"You don't have to worry about anything. You are the best for me. I am completely happy with you. If mami will not like you then that's her problem. But it won't happen. I'm positive about that."

"You sure?"

"A thousand percent sure, B." she reassured me and placed a soft kiss on my hand.

"Thanks, San."

"For what?"

"Everything." I smiled.

"Thank _you_ for being here with me. I love you, Brittany."

"I love you the most, Santana."

She stood up and we went to the balcony. Muggy air hits me and I felt the warmth of the day ahead of us. I wrapped my arms around Santana and she put her hands above my arms. I placed a kiss on her temple and sighed contentedly.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"You." I said plainly.

"And?"

"Always you."

She chuckled at my responses.

"B, stop it. Seriously."

"I'm thinking about my mom. I want you to meet her too someday."

"It will happen, love. Don't worry." She turned her head to face me. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"It's been a long while since I last saw her. I missed her. I don't even know where they are. She stopped sending me letters and she changed her number."

"Do you want me to find your mom ?"

"No, San. I think it's better this way. She'll be less disappointed of what I have become."

"Britt, please stop feeling like that. You not publishing a book or sorts of that don't mean that you haven't done something great. How many times do I need to tell you this? She'll be proud of you because you followed what your heart desires." Santana break free from my hug and looked at me. "You are a great writer, Britt. I know because I've seen how much passion you put in your work."

"But I'm not-"

"Don't!" She almost yelled at me. "We're done talking." She walked passed me looking so pissed.

I grunted and face palmed myself. _Great!_

I walked back to Santana's room and found her sitting on the couch watching the TV. I made my way towards the couch and sat beside her giving her a small distance. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes pretending to watch the TV.

"Brittany," she spoke calmer this time. I looked at her but her eyes are glued on the TV. "I don't want you underestimating yourself."

"I know, Santana. I'm so sorry."

"Really? Do you?" she looked at me and I can hear the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Babe-"

"No! You don't because if you do you will not let your insecurities get the best of you!" she pointed at my chest completely snapping at me. "Your first book is on the process of being published for fucks sake and I know that it'll be best selling!" We are both shocked with what she said. She covered her mouth and shut her eyes immediately.

"What? What did you just say?" I said in a low voice.

"I-" she opened her mouth to continue but closed it again.

"A book?"

She nodded at opened her eyes. Brown eyes locked into mine. I can see the concern and worry in her eyes. I cleared my throat and decided to sit closer to her. She sighed in defeat.

"I'm so sorry, Britt. I know I should've consulted you about this first. But I wanted to surprise you. The novel you gave me, I proofread it the other night and sent it to my trusted publishing house. It was supposed to be a surprise for our third month but… I'm so sorry." She buried her face into her hands and dived into my arms. "I'm really sorry."

"San, look at me." I held her chin up and wiped some of the tears falling on her cheeks. "I'm not mad. I'm just a little surprised that you did that."

"Really?" she gave me a knowing look.

"Okay, I'm a little uncomfortable about it. But I know that you only did that because you love me. So I understand you. It's okay baby. Stop crying now." I smiled to assure her.

"Britt, I'm really sorry. If you want I can pull it out."

I shook my head.

"It's already there. And if you think that it's really worthy then I guess I just have to trust you." I pecked her lips and she smiled at me.

"I believe in you, Brittany. That's why I wanted to publish it. I want you to share your talents to the world. It's time, baby. It's time to claim what's yours. It's time to hit the market with your exceptional words and wisdom."

I laughed at Santana. She frowned a little. "Hey, I'm serious." She whined.

"Right." I said as I try to calm my breathing. "Sorry. You just sounded so sure. Thank you for being proud of me, San."

"Because I am so sure about you. I just hope that you'll be proud of yourself too."

"There's nothing to be proud of-"

"Yet." She interjected right away.

"Fine. _Yet_." I sealed it with another kiss. "There's nothing to be proud of _yet._ But I promise not to let my insecurities get in the way of my writing."

"Good to hear that, my love."

We stared at each other conveying everything we had - the love, passion and concern for one another. I am so lucky to have Santana at my side. The next thing I know is I am enveloped by her embrace.

"You're parents will be so proud of you, Britt. I promise you that." She kissed the top of my head as I cried thinking about my mom and dad.

...

Santana had some emergency video conference with the board members so she spent most of the day in her office. She told me that she can handle it so I'm left alone in her room. After lunch I am so thankful that Peter and Lena kept me company for a while and after that I asked Lena a simple favor.

"Sure. What is it?" Lena said when Peter left us in the dining area.

"I wanted to prepare something special for Santana and her mom but I don't know what they like so..." I trailed off hoping Lena would know what my point is.

"Hm, you like me to help you, dear?" asked Lena.

I smiled at her shyly. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I can teach you how to make enchiladas."

"Enchiladas?"

"Yes, it's their favorite. When Santana is just a little girl her mom used to cook that dish. I'll help you so don't worry."

I sighed in relief knowing that Lena will help me all throughout my cooking _escapade_!

"Thank you, Lena."

"No problem, dear. We can start it later. In the meantime would you like to learn how to bake a fruit cake?"

I nodded my head in excitement. I helped her gather all the ingredients. Once we're settled she instructed me what to mix or measure.

"Beat the eggs until they're foamy. But don't overbeat them, the cake might be too fluffy." Lena said with a smile.

"Are you a pure Latina too just like Santana?" I asked.

"Yes, Brittany.

"Are you friends with the Lopez's?"

"No, I am Maribel's cousin. I moved in with them when I was at your age. I take care of Santana ever since. She practically grew up with me by her side. Her parents are busy with work. They only usually see Santana on weekends."

"So you stayed in Ohio too?"

"Yeah, then when Santana moved here in New York I followed her. I stayed in a small apartment while Santana and Quinn shared another apartment not so far from where I was staying."

"Did her parents send you here?"

"No. I came on my own. I have my own business here in New York so it is very convenient. I get to keep my eyes on Santana and my business at the same time. Santana is like my own daughter. Pete and I never had a child so Santana kept us busy."

She chuckled as if remembering something. She told me about some of Santana's embarrassing moments when she was just growing up.

"When she was eight years old she joined a stage play wherein she was asked to sing as a backup. When the lead singer started to sing Santana went beside her in the middle of the stage and sang the lead singer's part." Lena laughed while shaking her head.

"She did what?" my body is shaking uncontrollably and I can feel my chest contracting from too much laughing.

"She delivered the whole song. The audience thought that it was supposed to be a duet but little did they know that Santana is just a backup. She was supposed to stay in the down center stage but then..." she burst out laughing again before she can finish her sentence.

We both gasped for air and tried to calm our breathing. Once we finally manage to even out our breaths she started another story while pouring the cake batter on the baking pan.

"Then when Santana bug went to middle school we were invited to attend a family brunch with her new classmate. We went to a country club that has a really fancy buffet." She paused and took a deep breath. "Her mom told her to wait in the table while she gets her something to eat but she insisted getting food on her own. Santana ended up putting pancakes, syrup and what she thought is whipped cream. She basically spread too much _whipped cream. _When she sat beside me I gave her a knowing look but she just shrugged looking too innocent. Oh poor bug, she took a very big bite on her pancake and the next thing I know she sprinted towards the bathroom." Lena covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Why? What happened to her?"

Lena held her hand in front of me signalling for me to wait while she calms herself down.

"Whew! I came right after her and then she told me that it was the most horrible pancake she has ever tasted. When we came back to the table her parents along with the other family are laughing. Her mom explained that she put too much _horseradish_ on her pancake instead of whipped cream. See? If she weren't so stubborn..." Lena shook her head once more. I felt pity on Santana though I can't help but laugh.

"Oh, she'd kill me if she learned that I told you about these." Lena coughed and I rubbed her back.

"Don't worry about her Lena." I winked at her and we burst out laughing again.

"She asked her mom to transfer her to another school after a week. It turned out that her classmate told her whole class about the pancake incident." She sighed and put the baking pan in the oven.

"That's so rude." I frowned, thinking about my poor Santana.

"Yes it was. But Santana handled herself really well. Do you know that she's a bookworm back then?"

"No, she hasn't told me about it. We don't really talk about our past." I said.

"Hm," Lena gave me a serious look. "Okay. I guess I'll let her tell you about her own life story, Brittany." She placed her hand on top of mine. "If ever she's giving you a hard time let me know."

"Santana has been nothing but good to me. She's full of surprises. I just wish I can give her everything just as she gives me her all. But I promise myself that I'll do everything just to be the best for her."

"Honey, you don't have try so hard, you know? She already adores you, Brittany. Whatever you're doing now is already making her happy." Lena assured me with a smile. I nodded my head and smiled back at her.

"Thank you so much, Lena. It's very nice to talk to someone about her."

"No problem." She said.

"I have another question though."

"Okay." She nodded her head for me to continue.

"Santana's mom... what is she like? Do you think she'll like me?" I asked shyly. I looked down to my fidgeting hands.

"She's so much like Santana though she's really hard to please. Once she said no, that'll never change. She's very specific and meticulous." Lena explained as the growing anxiety spreads throughout my mind. "She'll know if you're not being genuine. You don't have to worry so much about her. Santana will be here when you meet Maribel. She'll take care of you. I'm sure Maribel will like you. Just give her some time. Be yourself and don't pretend to be somebody else. That's all that really matters."

I sighed and looked to the oven as the cake became fluffier inside the pan.

"I just hope this meeting will turn out good. Santana told me she didn't like Quinn."

"They liked Quinn..." I turned to face Lena. I scrunched my brows while listening. "Santana and Quinn helped each other out in school, in love and in life. Her parents supported their relationship at first. But with all the pressure of New York, Quinn changed into someone we don't recognize anymore. Maribel learned that Santana took several low paying jobs to send Quinn to school. She got really disappointed at their relationship."

"Oh, I thought she didn't know." My voice is almost a whisper.

"Her parents seemed so busy with work but when it comes to their daughter they see to it that they know all the things about her."

"But she didn't interfere with their relationship?"

Lena shook her head. "No, she didn't. She let Santana see for herself the woman Quinn became. Quinn became too controlling that she doesn't even allow Santana to go back to her family. Quinn engraved on Santana's mind that her life is here in New York."

"So, all along her mom knew about these?"

"Yes. But Maribel made sure that Santana will still have her family by her side. That's why I'm here."

"She's a good mom. And Santana's lucky to have all of you by her side."

"And she got you now. She's even luckier."

I can feel the heat rushing to my face. I ducked my head to hide the pink tint creeping through my cheeks. I was saved by the piercing eyes and smile of Lena when the sound of the oven alerted us that the cake is done. She placed it in a cooling pan and set it aside.

"Thank you for the cooking lesson, Lena. And for everything I've learned from you."

I enveloped Lena in a bear hug and she chuckled at me. She tightened her embrace and whispered 'good luck' for tonight. The kitchen door opened and we saw Santana ending a phone call.

"What's going on here?" she asked looking all too confused.

"We successfully made a fruit cake!" I beamed proudly. Santana went to my side as I release Lena from my hug.

"Wow, you did? Hm, that's why it smells so good in here." She planted a kiss on my cheek and squeezed Lena's shoulder.

We looked at the clock and it's almost four o'clock. Lena was left in the kitchen to prepare the ingredients we need for tonight. Santana and I went back to her room.

"Aren't we going to help Lena, babe?" I asked once we are inside her room.

"I know you're tired, B. Come here." She gestured me to sit beside her on the bed. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and I melted to her embrace.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She exhaled behind me.

"I'm here for you, San. You can tell me everything." There's a long pause before she answered me. Her voice seems so disappointed.

"Sam wants me back in the office soon. Then I need to go abroad to attend some fashion shows."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Britt, it's not that simple. This is work. I don't want to go back there yet. I don't want to be separated with you."

I chuckled at her. "Baby, you know that I only work a few feet away from you right? I'm just right outside your office. Besides, I will go with you wherever you go. That's my job. You'll need your _sexy-tary_." I winked at her and she finally showed me her captivating smile.

"You're right. I'll need you in there... not just as my secretary, Britt. I can't live a day without you now." She cupped my jaw and I turned to look at her. "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you the most, Santana." We sealed the promise with a passionate kiss.

...

"Brittany, put the grilled asparagus in here." Santana handed me a plate and I carefully placed all of the grilled asparagus in there.

Lena and Santana worked their magic in the kitchen. We are here for an hour now and we are almost done with everything. I enjoyed watching them cook. Santana is all too carefree and she really enjoys cooking.

"Why don't you both get ready? I can manage." Lena said.

"No, it's fine." I said when I'm done with the asparagus.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Santana, there is still so much time to get ready. I'd still want to help Lena here." I told Santana.

"Oh, I would be fine in here, dear. Don't worry."

"Come on, B. You should get some rest. My mom will surely tire you out later."

My eyes went wide and alert. They both chuckled at me.

"It's a joke." Santana held my hand and tugged me. "Let's go babe." I let myself get dragged out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about meeting mami, Brittany. I told you a thousand times that she'll like you no matter what." Santana kissed my knuckles and I let myself relax. We are once again in her bedroom.

"Do you want to rest first?" Santana asked.

"No, I think I'm gonna go shower." I said. Santana went to the bathroom and I heard her set the water.

"It's fine now, B. Come on. Let's shower." She shouted from the bathroom.

I lazily discarded my clothes while on my way to the shower letting all them scattered around the floor. Santana's eyes went wild when she saw me.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. "Uh..."

I smirked knowing that she's turned on by just seeing my nakedness.

"So? Are we gonna shower or not?" I tease her.

"Shower!" she said firmly with a nod.

She clumsily gets out of her clothes while I stand under the shower. I let the warm water cascade my whole body. I relaxed and hummed a little while waiting for Santana to join me.

"Hey..." She stand behind me and placed her hands on my hips.

"Hey." I turned around to see her brown eyes fixed with mine.

We are now drenched with warm water. She smiled at me lovingly. She brought my hands to her lips and kissed them both. We don't say much, we just stared at each other. Santana grabbed the shampoo and poured some in her hand. She asked me to turn around as she applies the shampoo in my hair. She rinsed it after a few minutes then grabbed the loofah and poured some liquid soap. She gently run it down my body starting from my shoulders to my back.

"I like these smells on you." She blurted all of a sudden.

"Hm?"

"Vanilla and coconut. I like the combination of these smells on your skin."

"Oh. Yeah, me too." I said.

"Their smells suit you. Innocent and pure." Santana continued.

"I like the scent of honeydew on you." I said.

"The one at your apartment?" she asked.

"Yeah. That one. I know it's cheap but the smell lingers on your body. You always smell so sweet. That's why I can't get enough of you." I smiled knowing that she'll go all shy with what I said. She's done with me and now it's my turn to wash her body. I turned around and grabbed the loofah while she washed her hair with shampoo. I gently run down the loofah on her body but not in the teasing way. She smiled at me and looked deep in my eyes. _She already adores you. _The words of Lena stayed in my head.

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"Baby, you don't have to thank me. That's what we do. We take care of each other." She said.

"I will never hurt you or leave you or cheat on you. I know we only had been together for almost three months but I assure you that I would never love another person as much as I love you. These feelings I have for you is unexplainable. I am so, so happy to be with you yet I am so afraid. I'm afraid that I might lose you one day." I said. She looked at me intently and took both of my hands.

"Brittany, that would never happen. _We _won't let it happen. I promise you that. But if ever we lose each other, I know that we'll still find each other and make things right. We have our own short comings, limitations and differences that's why sometimes we end up arguing or fighting. But what do we always do?"

"We see to it that we talk about those stuffs and compromise."

I know that's the answer she's expecting because she beamed at me. She has this proud smile plastered on her face though the water sprinkling above us makes it harder.

"See? We have the same thing in mind." She said as she gave my body one final check before getting out of the shower.

"Great minds think alike, baby." I said in return and wiggle my body to sprinkle some of the dripping water.

Santana wrapped a towel around me and chuckled at my childlike behavior. I'm ever grateful that she's accepting everything I am. I pressed a lingering kiss on her lips then ran out of the bathroom.

Santana picked our clothes and we dressed in silence. I finished getting ready first. And as usual, Santana is taking her time getting ready. I offered to blow dry her hair in _our_ boudoir. Her hair is so smooth and smells like coconut too. I hummed while continue doing the task at hand.

"You look so wonderful in your dress. I love your hair like that. The way it falls on the side of your neck. Down your shoulders and back." I sang while looking at Santana's reflection in the mirror. Her eyes found mine. There's this familiar feeling whenever I look at her - warmth of a home.

"We are surrounded by all of these lies. And people who talk too much. You got the kind of look in your eyes. As if no one knows anything but us…" I continued the song. She's still looking at me, watching my every move. I bit my lip as I became too conscious of her leering.

She continued the song while smiling at me for the thousand times today. I will never get enough of that smile.

"Should this be the last thing I see? I want you to know it's enough for me. 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need. I'm so in love, so in love. So in love, so in love." She took one of my hands and placed a kiss. "I am so in love with you, Brittany Susan Pierce."

"And I am madly in love with you, my Santana. Mine." I pointed to the chest covering her heart.

…

The moment finally arrived. We are all in the kitchen when her mom came. Santana welcomed her mom and I stood beside her. The joy in both of their eyes didn't go unnoticed. Santana held her mom so tight. They're whispering to each other. When they parted Santana stepped aside and introduced me. I am sweating and my heart is pumping double time.

"Mami, this is my girl friend, Brittany. Britt this is my mom." Santana said.

I don't know how to greet her so I offered my hand in front of me.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lopez. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said with a slightly shaky voice.

"Hm, it's nice to _finally _meet you, Brittany." She said in a neutral voice. She shook my hand and looked at me from head to toe. I tried not to melt at her stare.

"Come on, mami. Dinner is almost ready." Santana slipped her arm to her mom's while making our way to the living room while her other hand found mine. Maribel smiled at her daughter lovingly.

"I missed you, mija. You look good by the way." I heard her say.

"Britt takes a good care of me."

"Hm, well… I'm glad." She said plainly.

Maribel took a sit beside Santana on the couch. I excused myself after a little small talk to go to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen I finally let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Lena asked.

"She's here." I said, a little out of breath.

Lena chuckled. "I… I know, Brittany. Why don't you take a sit first?" she said and I took a sit on one of the stools in the island. She gave me a glass of water. "Drink. You need it." Lena said while grinning at me. "Now, what did she do now?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"What did Maribel do to you?" she sighed.

"Nothing. She did nothing, Lena. It's just that I wanted to give them a little privacy, y'know?" I answered but Lena gave me a knowing look.

"Come on, Brittany." She rolled her eyes at me. One thing Santana usually does. It's kinda cute knowing that it's sorta their family's mannerism.

"Fine." I whined. "She has this look on her face that makes me a little uncomfortable."

"She's scrutinizing you."

"Really?" I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, she's reading your every move. Don't get intimidated because it's her goal. If she thinks that you're easily shaken she'll eat you _alive_." Lena chuckled again.

"This isn't funny, Lena. I'm sweating like a pig."

"Then don't. I told you to be yourself. There's nothing to be worried about. Show her what you got. Show her why Santana loves you so much." Lena beamed at me. It somehow calmed my nerves down.

"Thanks Lena."

"Now, why don't you bring these out?" she handed me a tray of tea cups. "She likes sweet tea before dinner." She explained. "Go now. Go!" Lena practically threw me out of the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in ten." She shouted when I was at the door. I fixed myself up and went back to the living room.

Santana and her mom are engaged in a serious conversation. I can see it based on their looks. I cleared my throat and Santana stood up to get the tray from me. I pecked her cheek as a way to say thanks. _Shit! _I forgot that her mom is here. She might think that I'm a little inappropriate. _Be yourself! _I cheered myself before anxiety gets the best of me.

I took a sit opposite her mom. Santana took a sit beside me and gave me the cup of tea. Maribel took a sip of tea and I think it soothe her because she sighed after she took a sip.

"So, Brittany… where are you from?" Maribel asked me in a more thoughtful tone.

"My family lives in L.A." I answered.

"Santana told me that you don't have contact to your family now… is it true?"

"Yeah, I left home and went here to New York to study. My mom sent me here. It has been almost a year since I last talk to her. I… I honestly don't know where they are now."

"You didn't even try to find them?" there's mockery in her voice.

"Mami-" Santana warned her.

"Yes, Mrs. Lopez." I gave her a weak smile. "I don't want to face them like this especially my dad. He'll just discourage me like he always does. He'll just laugh at my face knowing that I became nothing…"

Santana turned to face me again.

"Brittany, we talked about this." She said sternly.

"I know. I'm sorry, San. But it's the truth. I know my father." I reached for her hand and sighed when she gave it a little squeeze.

I heard Maribel unintentionally cleared her throat.

"Why would he do that to his own child?"

There's a pause before I answered.

"My dad wants me to pursue law as well. He wanted me to manage the law firm he has but I don't want it. When I told him I wanted to be a writer he forced that idea out of my head. But it's my passion. It's what I love doing. He can't stop me. He didn't stop me. My mom helped me to sneak out of L.A. and then here I am." I shrugged my shoulders. "A struggling writer in New York."

I think I saw a slight disappointment yet proud look in Maribel's eyes. Santana rubbed small circles in my back and I gave her a warm smile.

"I know your dad." Maribel said. "He's building a new law firm in Ohio when I met him a few years ago. He's making a name for himself." Maribel's look softened. "I can contact him if you want me to… just you know? To check on them perhaps? I-I won't tell them about you if ever…" Maribel diverted her eyes from me to Santana to her cup.

I smiled politely at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Lopez. But I think I'll do it myself when I'm ready."

Maribel nodded and Santana engaged her with some small talk once again. Maribel excused herself to go to the bathroom. Santana looked at me again.

"You're doing great, Britt. I think she likes you already." Santana said.

"You don't need to say that. You know that she gives me nothing but curious and cold looks, San."

"No… no. I think she's just a little shock with your story. She can relate to you, you know?"

"What? How?"

"Her dad is so much like your dad. But the difference is… she's stuck living her father's dream. Good thing my dad saved her."

"Oh." It's the only response I can mutter.

The dinner went great. Maribel is slowly warming up to me. She doesn't have this cold look anymore. Her voice is softer and gentler.

"Santana used to sing 'Valerie' for me. She sings to me that song over the phone when I'm far from home." Maribel said while we're almost done with dinner.

"That's so sweet." I said and teased Santana.

"Mami, can you not?" Santana whined.

"What? I'm just telling your girl friend how lucky she is to have you." She took a sip of wine and faced me again. We are sitting at the dining table opposite each other. Santana sits at the head of the table. "Whenever Santanita is sick she would wrap herself in a blanket and pretend that it's her cocoon. She doesn't want anyone to touch her… not even Lena or me." We both laughed imagining the 'little Santanita'. "Do you still do that?" she asked Santana when we even out our breathing.

"No." Santana and I answered at the same time. Maribel nodded her head.

"I mean, uh…" this is awkward.

"I don't do that anymore, mami. Please stop saying those kinds of things. You're embarrassing me." Santana glared at her mom. I chuckled at their interaction. Santana scolding her mom and Maribel looking all too innocent.

Santana went to the kitchen to get the dessert. I poured in our glasses with wine.

"Are you staying here for tonight?" I asked. "Please do stay. Santana missed you so much."

Maribel smiled at me.

"I know, Brittany. I think I'll stay for tonight. I'll give Jose a call later to bring my stuffs in."

"Jose?" I asked. That name sounded familiar. I scrunched my brows.

"Yeah, you helped him with the car circuits early this morning." Maribel explained.

"Oh, right! Wait. Is he your driver?"

Maribel nodded her head while smiling.

"Thank you for helping us. If you weren't there to help I'm sure it'll Jose forever to figure out how to make the car work again."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Lopez." I returned her smile.

Santana returned with the fruit cake and Maribel shared another life story of Santana. Santana finally gave up stopping her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

There you have it! I'm sorry if I disappoint you with this parent-meeting thingy.

I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading. -xoxo


End file.
